NARUTO: Wanderer
by AWESOME ONE V.1
Summary: After the confession of the decree, Naruto leaves Konoha and was declared dead by the Third. For 5 years, he wandered almost all around the country and trained with the Kyubi. Soon, one person from his former home has met Naruto again: Hinata Hyuga. Even after 5 years, she is still in love with him, but is he the same person she knew and loved? (Don't like? Don't read it then!)
1. The Departure of Naruto Uzumaki

_**Chapter 1 - The Fox's Side: The Departure of Naruto Uzumaki**_

Twelve years ago, a monstrous nine-tailed creature called the Kyubi almost destroyed the entire village of Konohagakure no Sato. A brave shinobi, known as the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life for his village. The Hokage sealed the beast into a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki; Naruto was also the son of Minato. For twelve years in his youthful life, people have been treating him like if he was some kind of monster because of the Kyubi inside of him. Every day, he's felt the loath and fear of the villagers mentally, verbally, and physically.

One day was the day he couldn't take it anymore. It was on the day of his graduation test. He practiced Ninjutsu every day for graduation. He's couldn't wait to become a ninja as well as becoming Hokage one day. Unfortunately, he didn't pass. He worked on every jutsu except for one; the Clone Jutsu. He managed to make a clone, but it didn't come out as it should and he received a hard failing grade from his sensei, Iruka. Mizuki wanted to give Naruto a chance of passing the test, but Iruka wouldn't allow it because of the clone Naruto made.

Naruto sits outside on a swing set, looking at the other students who passed the test. As he watched the future ninjas, two women were scowling at him and talked about the things of his troubles. They were close to saying that Naruto contained the Kyubi inside him. It was forbidden for the people of the village to speak that Naruto possesses the Nine-Tails inside him. Later, Naruto is speaking to Mizuki, who is known to be his friend, or so he thought. Naruto asks Mizuki about what happened earlier at the test. He tells him that it's not that Iruka hates him, it's because he wanted Naruto to become stronger; even though he failed the test. Mizuki tells Naruto little secret about the Sacred Scroll of Sealing. He easily got Naruto drawn in and he hides his sinister grin, but Naruto sees it and knows what was going on here.

At night, Naruto has finally found the scroll and read it. The part he got to was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). Naruto groaned that it was his worst jutsu, but he's going to realize that it's actually easy. As he reads the scroll, the jōnin are searching all over the village, inside and out, for Naruto and the scroll. Mizuki is seen running around the village looking for Naruto as well, but with a evil grin on his face, knowing the plan is going as it should. Naruto is seen exhausted from practicing the jutsu. Iruka finds him and was exhausted as well from finding Naruto all over the village.

"I finally found you, Naruto." Iruka said.

Naruto rubs his head and chuckles, "Heh-heh. Well, you finally caught up with me. Huh, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was surprised to see the reaction from Naruto.

_'He's been practicing. I can tell by the way he's been working hard.'_ Iruka thought.

"Listen, Iruka-sensei. I found a way to become a ninja so that way, you can pass my exam and everything will be okay."

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me, dattebayo! He told me where find the scroll and this place..." Naruto stopped there, seeing Iruka's face in shock.

_'What? Mizuki?'_ Iruka thought.

Then, a swarm of kunai knives from out of nowhere and almost hit Naruto. But Iruka pushed him out of the way and kunai hits him instead.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka didn't look good. He had kunai at his legs, arms and chest and was bleeding.

"I see you found our little hideaway."

"So, that's the way it is. I should've known." Iruka said.

Naruto looked confused of what was going on, but on the inside, he knows exactly what's going on. Mizuki comes in standing on the tree bench.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki ordered.

Naruto knows what Mizuki had planned the whole time, so he decided to play along and fake it.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Iruka pulls out the kunai out of his leg, "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!"

Naruto pretended to be surprised.

_'I already know that, Iruka-sensei. That's why I'm going to stop him myself...'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto. Iruka's just afraid because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki lied.

Naruto acted confuse from what Mizuki said.

"Stop lying, Mizuki! Don't let him trick you, Naruto!" Iruka said.

_'I know, Sensei. I know! I just have to draw him in to tell me the truth about the decree. If it's true...'_ Naruto thought.

Mizuki chuckled, "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"They've been deceitful to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago."

"W-What decree...?" Naruto asked, pretending to be confused.

"Everyone knows it, except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you, even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why is it that everyone else knows about it?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled to Mizuki.

"The decree is that no one can talk or tell that the Kyubi is inside you!" Mizuki said.

"What...!" Naruto acted surprised.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body... You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"They all have been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Don't you think it was strange how they hated you? Like crap! Like they hated you for just being alive...!"

Naruto looks down in shock and disappointment, or at least that's what he made Iruka and Mizuki think.

"That's why you will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki then pulls one of his giant shuriken and prepares to attack Naruto, "Die, Demon!"

He launches it right at Naruto. The young blonde was still standing there.

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto responded with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" both the jōnin said, confused.

When the shuriken was close to Naruto, he easily moved out of the way like it was nothing and the giant weapon cuts down the other trees. It surprised Iruka and Mizuki.

_'W-What the hell? He... He just moved out the way like it was nothing!' _Mizuki thought.

_'Naruto...?'_ Iruka thought.

"So... the truth is revealed. I knew it." Naruto implied, but differently in a calm, mature tone, "The decree of not talking that the Kyubi was inside of me. Man, how pitiful of the villagers to try to hide it. They just simply can't hide the fact that they have to live with a boy who carries a monster inside him. I thank you, Mizuki, for being my puppet of telling the truth of what was really going on here."

"What?!" Mizuki questioned, angry.

"I already know that you were planning to take the Scroll of Sealing, kill me, say that you were a hero, and then betray our village by using this scroll right here."

"You...! You son of a...!"

_'I see... Naruto knew Mizuki planned this the whole time and that he would confess the truth. But... Naruto is different right now. He's not the same person I've known before... Now, I want to know what's going on here.'_ Iruka thought.

"So come on, Mizuki! Don't you think it's time to quit this little charade and fight me like a man?" Naruto asked, "Or is it just that... you're afraid of getting beaten by a kid who possesses the Kyubi?"

Mizuki's expression turns into anger, "You snot-nosed little bastard! I'll kill you right here on the spot! Now, die!" he yelled as he threw his last giant shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto grinned at the shuriken coming right at him. He easily moved out of the way and caught the weapon. Mizuki and Iruka were shocked to see him catch it.

"H-He... He caught it?!" Mizuki asked himself.

"Hmph. You'll kill me right here on the spot? I find it disappointing that it didn't happen, Mizuki. You know what? I'm getting bored already." he stated as he puts the shuriken down, "I think it's time to teach you a lesson. A lesson that you will never forget!" Naruto puts his hands together in a cross sign, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

A puff of clouds and smoke came and disappeared to show hundreds of clones Naruto has made.

_'Naruto... Those aren't just illusions, they're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu.'_ Iruka thought.

As the clones were taunting Mizuki, he started to tremble in fear and fell sitting down.

"If you're not coming to get us, then we're coming to get you!" one of the clones said.

Mizuki had fear in his eyes and screamed to the sky before the clones started to beat the hell out him. After the battle, Mizuki was battered, beaten, and had a bloody nose. Naruto stood over his opponent as Iruka stood there in shock. Naruto turns to Iruka.

"Hey, are you okay, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Naruto. Just some scratches, but I'm fine." Iruka replied.

"Good."

Iruka was concerned of what just happened to his student, "Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"What you just did... That wasn't you at all. It's like as if you were someone else."

"Hmph. It did, didn't it?"

"Yeah, how come you've never shown this true side of you?"

"Because there was no way that everyone would approve of me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's none of your business." he replied before he started to leave.

"Wait, Naruto! Where are you going?"

He stops at his steps, "I'm leaving the village, Iruka-sensei. There's no point of staying here with a bunch of people who hate me for having the Kyubi inside of me. But before I go, I want you to do something for me, Sensei."

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell the Hokage that Mizuki was the one responsible for all this; for what happened tonight and tell him that I'm leaving Konoha and I'm never coming back. I'm pretty sure the villagers will be happy that I'm gone. When I leave, don't try to stop me. Also, tell him I said thanks for taking care of me."

"I understand, Naruto. But that doesn't mean that you can just leave the village like that. You stopped Mizuki from using the scroll for his own power. You're a—"

Naruto interrupts him, "I'm what? A hero?! All I am to them is a fucking monster! They don't give a damn what I do anyways! Besides, there's nothing left for me to do here..."

Iruka is stunned to hear that from his student, "Naruto..."

Naruto turns around, takes off his goggles and throws it to his teacher. Iruka caught it.

"This is the goggles that I've worn for a long time. I want you to give this to the old man and if anyone asks for it, I don't care who asks, you can give to them. And the apartment that I lived in... Well, I don't care what the villagers do with it. They can burn it or do whatever the hell they want with it."

Naruto then walks past Iruka and the teacher was confused.

"Wait, Naruto. Why are you going to the village?" Iruka asked.

"I just have to do something first." Naruto answered.

"I thought you said there was nothing left for you to do here."

"I did. This is something personal. I'll be leaving in ten minutes."

With that, Naruto disappears into the air, leaving Iruka with Naruto's goggles. Naruto arrives at the front of the Main Hyuga house, jumps on the window and gently lands. He opens the window and sees only one person inside it. It was Hinata Hyuga. Luckily for him, she was asleep. He walks inside of her room, crouches next her, and watches her sleeping. He smiled at the sight of her. He knows all the times that Hinata has tried to talk to him but was too nervous and shy to do so.

As she sleeps, he whispers, "Hinata-chan... I'm sorry for disturbing you while you're dreaming. I'm here to tell you that I won't be in Konoha anymore. But I want you to remember that, even though I'm gone, I want you to be strong, but still the same kind hearted person I've known. Don't give up on your dreams. Never give up... Good-bye... My love..."

He gets up and walks out to the window. But before he left, he hears the whispers of the sapphire haired girl.

"Naruto-kun..."

He stops and turns around quickly, but only to see her still sleeping. He sighed in relief, knowing she was just saying his name in her sleep. But apparently, she opens her eyes a bit and sees someone near at the window walking out. She thought it was Naruto, but thinks she was dreaming. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Naruto jumps on the edge, looks back her one last time, closes the window and leaves the residence. Soon, he arrives at the gates of his village. He was about to leave, but stops at his steps. He looks back at his former home and at the Hokage Faces, and takes a long look at the Fourth Hokage. He clutches his hand into a fist from anger.

_'You've put this monster inside of me. I don't know why. But I don't care, though. One day, I'll find out soon. I'll find out... or maybe not...'_ Naruto thought before he walked out of the village, showing no regrets.

Naruto Uzumaki has left Konohagakure no Sato. There is no home for him... Not anymore... Meanwhile at the Hokage's mansion, Iruka had just arrived there. He knocks on the door and hears the Hokage telling him to come in. He enters the room and tells him of the news.

"Hokage-sama, it's Naruto."

"I know, Iruka. He stopped Mizuki from stealing the scroll. I know he will be back soon." Sarutobi replied, looking out the window and smoking a pipe.

"That's the problem, he's not coming back. He left the village just now."

The Hokage turns, "What? Why?"

"He said there was no point of staying in a place where people can hate him for having the Kyubi inside of him. He doesn't want anyone to look for him. He also wants you to have to this." Iruka answers as he placed Naruto's goggles on the table.

The old man was shocked to see the abandoned goggles that Naruto has worn.

"I see." Sarutobi said before he took a smoke on his pipe, "What else is there?"

"He said for whoever asks for it, he doesn't care who you give it to and as for the apartment he used to live in, he doesn't care what the villagers do with it either. He also says thank you for taking care of him when no one else could."

Sarutobi sighed from frustration of the news Iruka told him. He sat back down with a shocked and depressed look on his face.

_'Minato... I'm sorry...'_ Sarutobi thought in depression.

"Iruka." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, sir?" Iruka asked.

"Tell everyone in the village that Mizuki was responsible for the stolen scroll and that Naruto Uzumaki... died from the battle. And we were never able found his body."

"Hokage-sama... Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If we were to tell everyone that he's still alive, the villagers might cause a panic or a riot if he does return one day or even worse..."

"I understand..." Iruka looked down.

"Go. You're dismissed."

With that, Iruka disappeared from the room. Sarutobi sat in his office, still with a depressed look on his face.

_'Minato... Kushina... I didn't want this to happen to your son... Please forgive me...'_

* * *

_**Naruto leaving on his own free will and he shows his feelings for Hinata. How will Naruto go on?**_

**Review, fav, and follow to find out.**


	2. Meeting the Devil Himself

**Right now as we remembered, Naruto left Konoha and we don't know of his progress, until now. Enjoy.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
•_ 'Thoughts'_  
• **"Demon Speech"**

* * *

**__****_Chapter 2 - Meeting the Devil Himself: Kurama, the Kyubi_**

It was the day after Naruto left Konoha. Every resident in the village were living their daily lives as if Naruto never existed. Apparently, when Iruka left to tell rest of the ninjas that Mizuki tried to steal the scroll, the Third Hokage sended a message throughout the entire community that Naruto has "died" protecting the Scroll of Sealing from the traitor. Most people were happy that Naruto was dead, but some were not.

The owner of the Ichiraku Ramen shop was disappointed that Naruto has died. Not only he was the best customer in the business, he was a close friend to him. It shocked Sakura Haruno as well. She didn't see this coming. She may have found him annoying and an idiot, but she didn't want anything bad happen to him. Sasuke was not disappointed though nor happy. He didn't care for the blonde.

One person throughout the entire village was depressed to hear Naruto had died: Hinata Hyuga. She didn't think this would happen. When she heard the news of his "death," the first thing she wanted to do was cry. She never got the chance to tell him her true feelings. She didn't know what to do anymore; she couldn't live without her love. She sat in her room all day, kept crying and sobbing over her love's death. What no one really knows, except Iruka and Sarutobi, is that Naruto _is_ alive.

Meanwhile, Naruto is walking out in the hot sun on the long road from his former home; he walked all night with no sleep nor rest. He had a tired look on his face and even looked depressed. He hasn't even eaten in the past few hours as well. Naruto was desperate for food, but didn't want to beg for it because of his pride. He almost fell to his knees from the starvation.

He looks to his right and notices a river through the forest. He runs to the stream, hoping for some fish inside. He finally makes it through the forest and falls on his knees near the river. He takes the water through the stream and splashes it on his face and gets more to drink. He stops as he notices a fish going upstream. He gets up, grabs a kunai from his pocket, throws it, and it hits a fish. He smirked at his success. Later, he made fire at his spot and cooked the fish he caught and others. It took almost half an hour, but it was worth it for him. As soon it was done, he grabbed one of them and started to consume it like an animal; he really was starving. He stopped, thinking of what he was doing.

'_Look at me... I'm eating like a wild animal...! I wish I could have some of the ramen from the Ichiraku shop. But, I made this decision on my own...and I do not regret it.'_ Naruto thought before continuing eating.

He stopped when he heard a deep, monstrous voice inside his head, cackling.

**_"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, have the mighty have fallen...!"_**

Naruto instantly got up, grabbed a kunai by hand, and was prepared for battle against the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

_**"****I see you have the pride and willpower inside of you, kid... However, it's not enough to face a beast like me..."**_ the monster said.

"I will not tell you this again! Show yourself, you coward!"

_**"Very well..."**_

With that, the entire forest instantly turned dark and Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what was going on. He thought he might be dreaming or anything, really. But it wasn't a dream; it was reality. He puts the kunai back, takes a step and hears the sound of dripping. He hesitated to take another step and heard another sound of dripping. He thinks that he is walking on water. He started to walk around in the dark, even though he knew it was dangerous. He walked around for a while until he ran into a wall. He looks up to see it wasn't a wall he bumped into; it was some kind of large gate with a seal on the lock.

He was confused by what it meant. He looked closer inside the gate and sees nothing but the darkness inside. As he looks, he notices something coming right at him. Naruto quickly jumps back and claws came through the gates. It was like nothing Naruto has ever seen before. What was this creature? Why is he here? Was it the same creature that spoke to him earlier? All of these thoughts ran through his mind as the claws backed away into the dark. He takes his kunai out and prepares to fight for his life against the mysterious creature.

**"There's no point of fighting me, boy... You will die in an instant, anyway..."** the monster said.

Then, the monster showed its mouth smiling sinisterly at Naruto along with sharp teeth and red slitted eyes like a demon. Naruto was so frightened by this creature, he dropped his kunai in fear. He was shaking at the sight of the beast, he wanted to run, but his legs couldn't move from the terror.

**"There's no need to fear me as well, kid. I'm not going to kill you."**

"Th-Then... What the hell do you want...?" Naruto asked.

**"What I want..."** the creature then slams the gates, **"...is to be free from this damn prison!"**

Naruto reacted by falling to his rear-end from the slam of the gates. He then started to realize something about that phenomenal creature.

"Wait a minute... You... You're the Kyubi! The same monster that destroyed Konoha twelve years ago! And the same monster that's... inside me...!"

**"So, you finally recognize me. Took you long enough, fool."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hey, there's no need for that crap. I'm already pissed off that you ruined my meal time."

**"Well, excuse me for that. It's not like I did it on purpose anyway."**

"Whatever. I'm getting out of here!" Naruto said as he stood up, and then walking.

**"Sure, try to find your way out. Even if you did, you still can't run away from your past... You can't even run away from that female Hyuga you loved before!"**

Naruto stopped at his steps and heard what the Kyubi had just said to him. It hurts Naruto at his heart, to hear that he ran away from his home so selfishly without concerning about thinking of his friends, or his love, Hinata. He was angry and disappointed at himself. He holds back on the tears and takes a deep breath.

"Besides wanting to get out, what else do you want?" he said without turning.

**"Well, it's about time I got your attention. Not only I want to be free from this incommodious cage, I also want to help you."**

"Why would you help me? You're the one who destroyed my previous home. You cost so many lives that day that not only you took their lives away, but you also took away a part of those families' lives and they hate me because of that. You can't do anything to fix it..."

**"I know. But that's not what I meant. I meant that I can help you with your ninja jutsu."**

Naruto turns to the Kyubi, "What do you mean?"

**"You may have mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu well, but you're one step too far from becoming a full-blooded ninja."**

Naruto became interested, but was suspicious of his procedure, "I'm listening."

**"There's also secret jutsus that I know more than anyone else."**

"Let me guess: You know about the Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind style jutsus. Right?"

**"Well, something like that."**

"I see. But this is not just about me becoming a better ninja, isn't it?"

**"Hmph. You're catching up quickly, boy. You're not as much as an idiot as I thought you were."**

"The 'idiot' that I was before was to fool those people back at the village. To make them think that was actually me." Naruto sighed, "Just makes me think back that I was living with a few idiots."

**"That would explain what happened during your battle with that human."**

"Yeah, I got to tell ya. It was pretty easy and fun beating the crap out of that traitor."

**"You seemed to be satisfied."**

"Well, he was one of the people who abhorred me for having you inside me."

**"Hmm. Interesting."**

"What?"

**"That was actually an advanced word you just used there. I'm guessing this your true side, huh? You never seem to have shown this to anyone else but that other human."**

"Well, yes. The only reason I never showed this is that even if I did, they wouldn't accept me into the village anyway."

**"I see."**

"Well, getting back to the original subject; why else should I help you besides the fact of the jutsus you know?"

**"So, you want to know my true reason, right?"**

"Yeah."

**"I suppose I should tell you the truth. You're already too clever to lie to. I can tell you can easily know when I'm lying."**

"You say what you want. Now tell me."

**"Calm down, you little punk." **Kyubi almost ranted,** "The reason I need you to help me is to get rid of someone I hated for so long that even made me loathed people like him."**

"You want me to get rid of someone? Do I look like a Hitman to you?"

**"Well, let me rephrase that. This man I want you to get rid of is the same man who released me from a human and controlled me to destroy your former home."**

Naruto didn't seem fazed when that person was the one who controlled the nine-tailed beast and destroyed his home. Really, he didn't care.

"What makes you think I will help you on this? I don't give a damn what happens to that village anymore, or the other villagers. Most of them can burn in Hell for all I care!"

**"Well, maybe this will make you think about it... That man is Madara Uchiha and he's the person who killed your parents!"**

It shocked Naruto to hear that Madara, the man who fought the founder of Konoha, the First Hokage, was the person to destroy the village. Not only that, Madara was suppose to be dead.

"Madara Uchiha...? That's impossible...! He's dead! How is he still alive?"

**"I don't know. I may not like the humans in this world, but you're the only one I've known with a heart. If we can work together, we will find Madara and kill him."**

"What is your reason against him?"

**"He's abused me for too long and went too far by releasing me out a human and destroying your village. That is why I must be rid of him."**

"But tell me, who were you sealed into?"

The Kyubi took a moment to speak, **"I believe that last time I remembered is when I was locked inside a young red-haired woman, named... named Kushina Uzumaki."**

Naruto was shocked to hear a relative of his own with the name "Uzumaki". He thought for a moment to find out who Kushina Uzumaki is. He was excited to find out more.

"Kushina... Uzumaki? Wait, she has my last name. That must mean she could be my mother...! What else is there?! What else do you know?!"

**"I'm afraid I can't tell you more. That's all the memory I can get."**

"Oh, I see." said Naruto, disappointed, "Is there anything else?"

**"Yes. Madara's also in a group called, the Akatsuki."**

"The Akatsuki? I've heard of that group. There were supposed to be a group of people who are setting out to gather all nine of the Jinjuriki, including myself, to revive the Biju to life. If they do so, well... Well, let's just say in modern terms; we're fucked."

**"Man, you know your history."**

"You'd be surprised. I sneaked into the Hokage's office one time and got some very useful information on the group."

**"Well, now that we have this covered, what do you say?"**

"On what?"

**"You get me out of this cage."**

"Wait, I didn't say anything about getting you out of that cage."

**"Listen, kid. I know we may not see eye to eye, but I can train you with ninja skills and becoming a summoner."**

"A summoner? That's impossible for a kid like me."

**"I know it may be, but with all the training and the chakra I can give you, you will become a summoner. A demon summoner."**

"A demon summoner? I never heard one like it."

**"You'd be surprised, kid."**

Naruto realized the irony of what happened, "Touché, Kyubi. Touché."

The Kyubi smirked from Naruto's complement.

**"Here's the deal, kid, if you get me out of this cage, I will teach you everything I know. I won't go off to destroy an innocent little town or something like that."**

"All right, then. But what's the cost of this?"

**"None at all, kid. I'm a free fox and you are a free ninja."**

"I'm not a ninja, Kyubi." Naruto replied as he looked down.

**"Hm? What are you, then?"** the Kyubi asked.

Naruto looked up with a smirk and said, "I'm just a vagrant. A wanderer."

**"I see."**

"So what will you do when you're free?"

**"I will go to my home world and when it is time for you to train, I will return into your body. Your subconscious mind will be the place for our preparations."**

"Anything else?"

**"I will tell you that in the future."**

"All right, then."

Naruto goes to the gates to open it, but he stops at his steps when his hand was close to the seal. The Kyubi was afraid that he might be accused of lying to Naruto. He did tell the truth, after all.

"Before I open this seal, tell me..." Naruto said, "...what is your name?"

The Kyubi was surprised that Naruto wanted to ask him his name. He really didn't know how to answer. Naruto was actually the first human to ask for his name since... Well, honestly... No one's ever asked for his name at all.

**"My name... is Kurama."**

"Kurama, huh?" Kurama nodded in response, "Well, Kurama, as soon as I open this seal, we might as well get ready for a hell of a ride." Naruto smirked.

Kurama smirked back at the blonde. When Naruto pulled the seal off, the gate instantly broke open and Kurama was free. The wind from gates blew Naruto when Kurama was free and smirked as the wind blew his hair. Kurama roared of his freedom, looked down to Naruto, and smirked to him. Naruto did the same.

**"Thank you, kid. For finally letting me out of this prison. Now I will give what I promised; even though you won't be a ninja."**

"It wouldn't matter anyway. I'm just a wanderer."

**"Hmph, keep telling yourself that."**

"Whatever."

Kurama scoffed to Naruto's cockiness. He then raised his hand out to go to Naruto's forehead and he was confused by what the Kyubi was doing.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he walked back a bit.

**"I'm going to wake you up back to your world. When you wake up, there should be a small town about a mile near you. I want you to head there."**

Naruto nodded, "I see."

Naruto stopped at his steps and let Kurama do his part. Kurama touched the blonde's forehead and a beam of light appeared and surrounded the whole room. Naruto returns back to his world and wakes up instantly. He looks to his right to see it was almost sunset. He turns to see his fish was burned and the fire was out. He was disappointed that his lunch was ruined.

"Great... My fish is ruined. Thanks a lot, Kurama." Naruto said, sarcastically.

He then remembered the Kyubi told him that there should be a small town near him and should head there. He doesn't know why he was told to go there, but he thinks there should be a place for him to rest. He realized he doesn't have any money. He checks his wallet and sees a half amount of money that would help him buy about fifteen ramen. He didn't know where he got from, but he didn't have time to worry about that. Naruto gets up on his feet and makes his destination for the next town. Hopefully, he shouldn't be recognized as the person he was known for back at his former home.

Naruto Uzumaki no longer carries the Kyubi inside him anymore, but still carries the guilt and hatred of his past. He has escaped from his home and the villagers that loathed, but has he truly escaped his friends of his childhood days and his own love? All that depends is on his own decisions and life but as not the demon carrier, but as Naruto Uzumaki, the Wanderer...

* * *

**_And Naruto goes on to live his life alone. Not as a ninja, as a wanderer. Remember that, my good people._**

**How will Naruto go on now that Kurama is free? Review, fav, and follow to find out.**


	3. The Vagrant's Guilt

**Last time, Naruto was heading to the town where Kurama told him to go. Why? We don't know until now. Enjoy.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts'_

* * *

**__****_Chapter 3 - The Vagrant's Guilt: You Can't Escape Your Past_**

At night, Naruto has reached his destination from what Kurama told him. He sees the town was just a small one; very few crowded people, most places were open, and the place seemed to have lights like a festival. He walks around and notices the town was very peaceful. Few children pass by him as they were giggling and laughing. He smiled and continues to walk by.

_'Wow. Sure is a busy town. Wonder why Kurama wanted me to come here. It's not like this town needs any help.'_ Naruto thought before a masked person pushed him out the way.

He falls to the ground and then yells, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

The masked person ignored him and kept running. Naruto got up and turns to see a group of five men chasing after the masked one. They pass by him and he wonders what was going on.

"What the hell? Why are they going after that guy?" Naruto asked himself that.

A female voice says from behind, "You don't know?"

Naruto turns to see light-brown haired teenage girl with hair at shoulder-length wearing an apron talking to him.

"No, not really. What about him?" he asked the girl.

"Well, that masked man that just passed through here is called the Rapid One."

"The Rapid One?" he raised a brow.

"Yes. He comes to this town every night and steals money at almost every store here. And he's very fast. He just stole money from my father's ramen shop over there."

"And how long has this been going?"

"For about three months. No one has ever seen his face."

"Really?" the girl nodded in response, "Well, then, I guess I should go introduce myself to him."

She was confused and said, "Wait. You're going after him?"

"Well, of course. He owes me an apology after all." he said before running, leaving the girl confused.

Later, the group searched everywhere in the forest to find the robber. What they didn't know is they he was hiding in the trees; silent as a predator hunting for his prey. The group thought the robber was somewhere else and went the other way. After they left, the robber then got back down the on the grass. The thief takes out the bag of money and chuckles to himself.

"That was too easy."

"Is that so?"

The robber yelped in surprise and turned around quickly to see Naruto standing there.

"What the?! W-Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that you pushed earlier to get to your way... and the guy that you really pissed off." Naruto replied from normal to an anger tone.

"Please. I'm the fastest person on earth since the Yellow Flash! There's no way that you can catch me. Just watch." the masked thief said before disappearing.

Naruto stood there and sighs, "Guess he's right. There's _no way_ I can catch up to him. Then again..."

Naruto smirked then disappeared from the surface of the earth. Meanwhile, the masked robber was jumping from tree to tree with a grin under his mask.

_'Man, that kid was a freaking amateur! He must've already gave up when I left.'_ the burglar thought.

The robber's trail was interrupted by a fast knee to the gut and flew away, letting go of the bag of money. He falls to the ground and Naruto catches the bag. The masked thief struggled to get up.

_'Ow... What was that?'_ the masked thief thought before realizing it was Naruto that attacked him.

He also sees that Naruto was carrying the bag. He was about to get up, but the attack was to strong for the masked thief and was knocked out. Naruto smiled at the success of stopping the robber from going any farther. He puts the bag down and walks to the masked person.

He crouches and says, "I admit, you were fast. But you were not as fast as the Yellow Flash. Now, there are two things you owe: One, you owe me an apology for pushing me out of your way. And two, you owe this money back to those people you stole from and you will never steal from that town again. I'm pretty sure that you'll forget about the first one, but you will remember the last one."

He gets up and goes to leave. He then stops at his steps to remember that the girl from earlier said that no one's even seen his face before. His curious mind was put into place. He places the money on the grass and walks to the robber. He drags him to lay at the tree. He crouches on his knee and thinks what this masked man would look like. He grabs the mask and takes it off of him. He sees the person's face and realized it wasn't a man at all. It was just a young girl at his age. Her hair was at a color of red and wrapped in a short pony tail.

_'What in the world? The robber's not a man at all. The robber's just a girl— at my age, at least.'_ he thought in shock.

He then hears the same group from the town. He quickly grabs the girl and the money and leaves. Later, Naruto hides in the bushes and places the girl down. Soon, the girl starts to wake up and the first thing she sees is Naruto. He notices her eyes matched his.

"Hey. Are you all right?" Naruto asked.

She reacted quickly by slapping him and going back far from him.

"H-Hey! Don't think you can use your charming moves on me 'cause it won't work on me, bub!" the red haired girl yelled.

"You know, all I asked is if you were okay. That was completely unnecessary of you to slap me." Naruto said while rubbing his cheek.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so close to me, this wouldn't— Ow...!" she said interrupted by the pain in her abdomen.

Naruto quickly goes to aid her pain and says, "You're hurt. Let me help you."

She smacks his hand, "I don't need help! I can take care of myself."

She gets up by herself and starts to walk. She then falls down, but Naruto catches her in time.

_'It looks like the strike I gave her was too much. She needs help.'_ Naruto thought.

"I thought I told you I don't need help...!" she said in anger.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you _need_ help."

The girl was getting more irritated, "Damn you..." she cursed before she was out cold again.

_'Man... Her arrogance reminds me of myself when I was a kid.'_ he thought.

After almost a half-hour, the red haired girl wakes up in the middle of the forest. She sits up but feels a bit of pain in her abdomen. She lifts her shirt up and sees taped bandages around it.

"What happen to me? How did...?" she asked herself before remembering that it was Naruto who helped her.

She then started to get angry and blushed in embarrassment, _'Damn you! Damn that blond kid! The next time I see him...!'_

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking back to the town with the bag of money. He notices the lights up ahead and runs to it. He stops at his steps when he arrived. The same group sees Naruto and goes to him. Apparently, it wasn't exactly a welcome party when they got Naruto down. He struggles with the men holding him. The same girl that talked to Naruto before appears and tells them that he's not the robber. They realized their mistake and let him go.

"Sorry, kid. We didn't know." one of them said.

"It's all right. Everyone makes mistakes." Naruto replied.

"You brought the money back?" the brunette asked.

"That right. Here." he said passing the bag to the teenager.

The teen smiled, "Thank you so much. My father's going to be so happy."

The teenage girl goes to her father's ramen shop. She tells him the blonde was the one who brought it back. He tells his daughter to bring him here and she does so.

She walks to Naruto and says, "My father wants to see you."

Naruto nods and walks with her. He meets the girl's father; the man looked to be at his late thirties and was wearing the usual chef's uniform.

"Young man. You're the one who stopped that robber?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Naruto answered.

"Well, young man, I have to say this... Thank you so much for saving the money. What did you do with that robber?"

"Well, I pretty much told him not to come back to this town again." Naruto lied.

The chef bought the lie, "Great! As your reward, you can have as many ramen as you want!"

Naruto was surprised, "Many ramen as I want? Are you sure?"

"You returned the money, didn't you? And don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Well... Thank you, sir." he said taking his seat, "One bowl of ramen please."

"One bowl of ramen, coming up! Flavor?"

"Surprise me."

About ten minutes later, the ramen was hot, steamy and ready. He loved the aroma of it. He thanks the chef before breaking his chopsticks up and starting to eat. When he tasted the ramen, there's was something to it.

"This ramen..."

"What? What about it?" the chef said, concerned.

Naruto then smiles, "It tastes just like the one back at the Ichiraku Ramen shop."

"Did you say Ichiraku Ramen shop?"

"Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"My cousin works at that shop! So, that means you must be from the Konoha. Right?"

Naruto hesitated to answer, "W-Well... Yeah. I was."

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing, really. I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? It's not going away unless you talked it out with someone." the teen said.

Naruto knew she was right, but he had to lie, "Well... I ran away last night."

"Why would you run away from Konoha? Weren't you supposed to be a ninja?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm not cut out for that ninja stuff. But there's a real reason why I ran away."

"What?"

"Well... A lot of arguments between my parents. I couldn't take it anymore. But it was pretty hard to leave someone I cared for back at the village."

"Who was it?"

Naruto took a moment to speak when he thought about Hinata, "I... don't think I feel comfortable telling you that..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said with a bit of guilt.

He smiled, "It's okay. No need for apologies or guilt."

The chef then realized, "Oh, yeah. I forgot something!"

"What is it, Father?" the girl asked.

"Young man, you said you left last night from Konoha, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, apparently, I heard someone from the village tried to steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing that night."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that." the teen said, "A kid tired to stop him from using it. The traitor was brought down, but the kid got killed. The jonin were never able to find his body though. So sad."

Naruto was in shock to hear that his "death" announced.

_'I died? I see... The old man announced me dead, huh? It was a smart decision. Looks like Iruka told him I'm not coming back.'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey, kid." the man called to Naruto.

"Huh?" he responded.

"Did you hear anything about that?"

"No. I didn't hear anything about that."

"Oh, all right."

The chef's daughter then said, "Oh, yes. Father, if he's going to be here, should we introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. Young man, my name is Osamu Tamura." then he introduces his daughter, "This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tamura-san and Asami." Naruto greeted.

"Well, what about you?" Asami asked.

"My name?"

The father and daughter nodded. Naruto didn't know what to do when they asked him his name. He knows the news that he was dead. He couldn't tell them his name. Maybe they don't know his name, but he couldn't take that risk.

"I don't think it feels right for you to give my name."

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"Well, the reason is I won't be here for too long."

"Young man, you've helped stop that crook from getting away with our money. You honestly owe us for this." Osamu said.

Asami thought what her father said at that last part was a bit harsh, but Naruto knew he was right. But he couldn't tell them his real name nor to anyone he meets at all. So, he had to make up one.

"You're right. I'm apologize for being rude." Naruto said, "My name... is Kenji Matsuo."

"It's nice to meet you, Kenji-san. So, you said you're not going to be here for long, right?" Osamu said.

"Right."

"Where are you going live?" Asami asked.

"I believe I'm not going to live at any place at all."

Asami felt bad for "Kenji" not having a home to live, "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, really. I'm just going to head wherever my heart leads me."

"And how would you know that?" Osamu asked.

"Well, that's easy..." Naruto replied, "I'm a wanderer. A vagrant."

It surprised the father and daughter how he answered that. After Naruto was done with his ramen, he decides to take his leave and says his farewells to the Tamura family. In his mind, he still wonders why he was to be here. He's already taken care of the person that robbed here at this town. He then realized the outfit he was wearing. To him, it was the most ridiculous outfit he has worn in his entire lifetime.

_'Where am I supposed to change out of this?'_ he thought before seeing a clothing shop was open.

Naruto goes to the store to change out his orange outfit. After a half-hour, Naruto comes out of the store in new clothes. His top was at a smooth, black shirt with sleeves at elbow length, his rough jacket in the color of dark-green, pants that matched his shirt but were a bit lighter. He kind of liked this new style. Luckily for him, the clothes were at a cheap price.

He now knows what else he needed; supplies. He's going to need some food on the way too. He spends an hour from the supply and food stores. After that, he has the stuff he needs in a carrier bag and leaves the peaceful town. Another hour later, Naruto looks up at the full sky and sees the moon, floating over him. He smiled at the sight of it. He stops at his steps for some reason and then puts the bag down.

"You know you can't hide forever." Naruto called.

Hiding under the bushes was the same red haired girl from before that fought him earlier. She yelps in surprise.

_'How the hell did this guy knew where I was at? Well, it doesn't matter anyway.'_ she thought before coming out of the bushes.

Naruto sees the girl coming out and running straight towards him. She tries to strike him, but Naruto easily blocked it with his right. She then pulls a kunai out and tries to stab Naruto in the ribs, but he blocked the other from coming. Now, it was strength vs. strength.

_'Damn, this guy's strong! It's no wonder he beat me earlier. Well, I'm not going to lose to him again!_' she thought as she struggled.

_'Man, I got to admit. This girl's got willpower. But unfortunately, she's not going to last throughout this battle...'_ Naruto thought as he struggled.

The red head then tries to strike Naruto in his abdomen with her knee, but he blocked it with his own. Unluckily, they now have a battle of balance as they were both standing on one leg.

_'Damn it! I didn't think that one through!' _they both thought.

Then, they quickly let go of one another and jump back. The girl throws the same kunai to Naruto, but he dodges it. Then from out of nowhere, she hits Naruto right at the chin with her knee and he falls back. She lands on her feet and grins to her success. But really...

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto asked, while he was down.

She was stunned when she heard him speak. Naruto then starts to stand up.

"If it is, that is the worst way to end a battle like that." he said as he aided his chin.

_'What?! How is this guy still standing?! He's got to be some kind of freaking psycho or something!'_ She thought.

The ruby teen pulled a kunai out, but what she didn't noticed is that Naruto was already behind her with her arm tied up by him and the kunai close to her neck. She started to sweat from the situation.

_'W-What...?! H-How...?! When did he...?'_ she ask herself in her thoughts.

She thought her life was going to end right here as tears were close to coming out. But she felt her arm a bit loose as Naruto lets her go. She falls to the grass and goes a few inches away from him.

"What...? Why didn't you finish me off? Why didn't you end my life right there? That was your chance!" she said, still stunned.

"Because honestly, that would be also a worst way to end a battle. Besides, you're not that much of a threat."

She didn't know why, but she took offence to that, "I'm not that much of a threat?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I meant that you weren't really the type of person to die for no reason at all. I mean, you may have attacked me, but still."

The girl realized what he meant and has a small hue across her face, "You jerk..."

"Sorry." he smiled and asks, "By the way, how's your abdomen doing? Is it feeling better?"

She was surprised he asked that, "Well... It feels better a bit."

"I see. One thing is, you weren't supposed to be moving for a while. You're lucky you didn't damage it too much." he then picks up his bag and starts to take his leave, "I should get going. Be careful with yourself and keep practicing your skills."

She quickly stands up and says, "W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, really. I'm just going wherever my heart tells me." he said without turning.

"Don't you have a home?"

He stops at his steps, "Not really. There was no home for me in the beginning."

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But don't you have a family back home and friends? And someone you've cared for back home?"

She was right. Naruto was stunned as he looks back at the times of seeing Hinata. He clutched his hand into a fist from frustration and guilt and then releases it.

"I... I did."

"Well, honestly, that's got to be pretty selfish of you to leave without saying good-bye to them." she crossed her arms.

"I know it was..."

"Hm?"

"What was I suppose to do? I can't go back now... Besides, most of the people back home did not take me well."

"Why? What happened?

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You wouldn't understand."

"Hmph." she crossed her arms, "Fine, like I need to hear more from a weirdo like you."

"You're one to talk."

She then was angry, "What did you say?!"

Naruto looked back at her and smiled. She was confused when he did that.

The girl then asked, "Blondie, when you beat me earlier, why didn't you turn me in?"

"Well, you are a kid just like me. You didn't deserve to be punished so bad. Maybe just a little slap on the wrist. That's all. I mean, it's not like you killed someone or something like that."

"Well... that's true."

"You know, since you are asking me these questions, what's your reason out here? Besides trying to get even with me."

She took a moment to answer, "Well... I used to live in a small town about far from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I found out that five months ago that I was really adopted. My foster parents told me. I don't blame them for that; they were good people. They know I had to take this journey on my own and find my real parents."

"Hm. But why were you stealing the town's money?"

"I lost my own when I started the journey. So, I had no choice."

"I see."

"That's pretty much it about me."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, right. My name is Yumi Kimura. At least that's what my foster parents' surname was when I was with them. So, for now, it's just Yumi. What's yours?"

Naruto didn't know whether to lie about his name or tell her his real one. He wonders if she's heard about what happened at Konoha. He couldn't take that risk.

"My name is Kenji Matsuo."

"Kenji Matsuo?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with it, right?"

"No. Just never heard a name like that before."

"Yeah. I get that a lot." he rubbed his head, "Well, Yumi-san, I should get going."

"What? Where are you going to go?"

"I told you already. I'm going wherever my heart leads me. I am a wanderer after all."

"A wanderer, huh?" she then had a thought, "Well, in that case, count me in too!"

Naruto flinched when he heard the idea, "What?"

"You heard me. I'm going with you! I, Yumi Kimura, will be a wanderer as well!"

"Uh... I'm not sure you're cut out for that."

"Oh, come on! I can be great help."

"Okay, what part of 'wanderer' do you not understand?"

However, she didn't pay attention and kept going on and on of what she can do, "I can fight! I can use kunai! I can...!"

"You're not even listening, are you?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Not really!" Yumi laughed.

"Well, then, I guess there's no point anymore. Looks like you are going with me."

"Yes! I knew I could get through that thick skull of yours!" she said proudly.

_'I don't think I'm the one who has a thick skull.'_ Naruto thought as he had a sweat drop again.

"All right, Yumi-san, let's get going." he said walking.

"Right!" she said following him.

_'It looks like I've gain an ally on my journey. One thing I know, my heart is leading me to something either great or threatening... Whatever it is, let's just see what happens...'_ Naruto thought.

In the night of times, Naruto and his new friend, Yumi Kimura, head on towards their journey. For one thing, a lot of challenges lie ahead of Naruto. Even though he left his home, he still can't forget his love. For Yumi, she wants to find her real parents and will do whatever she can to find them. It's going to be a long voyage for them. To Yumi, an exciting one. But for Naruto, the Wanderer, it's going to be hell as he still feels the guilt.

* * *

_**The Wanderer's journey continues and he has a new friend. New things lie ahead of the blonde.**_

**********Remember to review, fav, and follow to find out.**  


**A/N: ****To let you guys know, don't expect me to upload a new chapter for you guys every day. I got others to upload. Most of the times I haven't been uploading more recently is two things.**

**1. Writer's Block  
2. Working on new stories or new chapter(s)**

**Anyway, see ya!**


	4. A Day with a Wanderer

**Naruto continues his wanderings along with his new friend, Yumi Kimura. Enjoy it.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts'_  
• _"**Demon**/Normal Speech with Inner self"_

* * *

**__****_Chapter 4 - A Day with a Wanderer: The Legends of Love_**

It's been three weeks since Naruto has left Konoha. The village still lives its days of the regular, but not many were the same. Hinata was still depressed that her love was gone. But she remembers in her "dream" that Naruto told her that even though he's gone, he wants her to be strong, but still the same kind and caring girl. She kept that in her memory for so long. In the day, she improves herself of her ninja skills every day with Team 7 consisting of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. In the night, she sobs for her love. If she only knew that Naruto was really alive all this time.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the forest with an opening while his eyes are closed, crossing his legs and meditating. He breathes in deeply from his nose and breathes out through his mouth. His mind was on finding inner peace, but he kept thinking about the one person who will bring him harmony; Hinata. He still can't forget that same shy smile he loved about her and when he said goodbye to her while she was sleeping.

_'Hinata-chan...'_ he thought in sadness.

Then, about two kunai flew from out of nowhere and Naruto quickly dodges it. As he was in the air, someone appeared in the sky and was about to do a high kick from above, but Naruto blocked it. He pushes the leg, but the person instantly hits him with another kick. Naruto was close to fall to the ground until he land on his hands and jumped back, landing on a tree.

The attacker lands and runs to Naruto. Naruto pulled a shuriken out and throws it as the enemy did the same. Both weapons hit each other and in the way were Naruto and his enemy looking to hit each other. Naruto tries the first strike with his right, but the opponent blocks it. Now, the opponent tries to strike him, but Naruto blocked that as well. Both arms of the fighters were crossed and then they hit each other's knees. A battle of balance was in play. The opponent quickly jumps up, hanging in the air, still crossing arms with Naruto and then kicks him right in the gut.

They both let go as Naruto was pushed away to the grass. He does a kip-up and runs to his adversary. The enemy pulls a kunai, but was already tied up by Naruto and he pulls the weapon close to the enemy's neck. Then the other Naruto from the front disappeared in a puff of smoke. But what Naruto didn't know is that there was another opponent behind him with kunai as well. It was the same person. Naruto knew he was defeated and smirked.

"Well, you seemed to be getting better... Yumi-san." he said turning to the red haired girl with her hair now a bit longer at shoulder-length with the ponytail off.

She no longer wore the black ninja outfit anymore. She was wearing something similar to it though. Her woolen top was sleeveless at the color of light-red; her rough bottoms in the same color of her top and were about three inches above the knee, and wore ninja sandals (Think of Misao's outfit from Rurouni Kenshin).

Yumi smiled, "Well, it is because of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu you taught me."

Then, the clone of Yumi disappeared in a puff of clouds. Here's how she learned it. About two weeks ago, only a week after Naruto and Yumi met, they arrived at another town and Yumi wanted to check it out. But later, they earned themselves some trouble when a merciless gang started to have problems with a restaurant. Yumi wanted to do something about it, but Naruto would not allow her. She didn't listen to him and went ahead to stop them. The gang left, but it wasn't over from there.

Later at dusk, Naruto and Yumi got in an argument about her being reckless when it comes to situations like what happen at the restaurant. She left on her own as Naruto did the same. Later at night, Yumi was alone and the same gang from before attacked her. There was no way for her to fight back against a group of men. One was about to kill her until Naruto came from out of nowhere with a strike. The men turned their attention to Naruto instead and went after him. Naruto then formed his fingers in a cross sign to perform a Shadow-Clone Jutsu. Yumi was shocked to see many clones of Naruto and even the gang was scared to fight against him.

Naruto easily defeated them and Yumi was amazed that he could do that. She realized that he wasn't an ordinary boy, he was a ninja. But really, a person with who knew Ninjutsu, not a ninja. She apologized for the way she acted, but Naruto said it didn't matter at all now. He knows she learned her lesson. She asked him if he could teach her the jutsu. He wants to be sure if she can handle it. She said proudly she can handle anything. Naruto thought to himself that she's somehow the same character Naruto was back at the village.

Now, after two weeks of the training, she has learned her ninja skills well from Naruto. Honestly, he thought it would take weeks or months for her to learn the jutsu, but she learned it like a master and it surprised him. For the blonde, he still wonders when Kurama will arrive to teach him. Yumi lets go of Naruto before she puts her kunai back.

"Well, Yumi-san, that's our lesson for today. What do you say we take a lunch break?" Naruto suggested.

"Good. You know what? I got some rice balls I made myself before the training. Would you like some, Kenji?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. I would like some, Yumi-san." he smiled.

After preparations of the lunch, the food was spread well. About ten rice balls were on one plate, two bowls of ramen, two plates of fish, and a side of vegetables. Yumi didn't know why Naruto would have vegetables for lunch. He just thought it was part of a healthy diet (Bet 'cha Kushina would be proud of him now for eating his vegetables). As they bowed before eating, Naruto starts on the rice balls. He takes a first bite and Yumi wondered how it was. He said it was delicious. Now, they start on eating. Naruto took his time, but he noticed how Yumi was eating her food. She was eating like a gobbler. She really loved the food. Then again, it wasn't the first time he's seen her eaten like that before since the restaurant.

After the lunch, Yumi felt a bit sleepy when she rubbed her eyes. She lied down on her back and fell asleep as she was looked at the clear sky. Naruto smiled at the way she acted. Her arrogance, her love for food and mostly ramen, her smile and the ways she shows courage. That reminds him of him; well, his character back at Konoha. He does have that inside of him. To him, Yumi could be like his sister or cousin. It didn't matter, really. He looks up at the sky and thinks of what lies ahead of him and Yumi. Even he wonders if she will find her family. It was already too late for him when he didn't have one. He knows he had a mother but doesn't know who his father is. There was also more on his mind.

_'It is certainly peaceful at times like this... But why do I have this emotion of guilt? I shouldn't feel guilty for leaving the village. But is it because... of her?'_ Naruto thought of Hinata.

He stands up and decides to take a walk, leaving Yumi in her sleep. About half an hour later, he arrives at a clear river and sits near it. He gazes at the sight of the beautiful blue stream. He then had a sudden burst thought of Hinata and covered his face.

_'Why...? Why can't I forget her?'_ he thought as his hands ran through his hair in frustration.

From behind, a beautiful woman wearing a smooth, silk kimono in the color of light-purple with designs of blue butterflies around it. Her hair was long at waist-length and smooth black. Her onyx eyes matched it as well. She stands behind the blonde with a small smile.

"The river is beautiful, isn't it?" the woman asks.

Naruto turns around to see the woman. He was astonished by the sight of her.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto replied.

She walks and stands near him, "Makes you think about all of the beautiful things around this world."

"Well... That's only half-true." he said turning to the river.

"How so?"

"Well... there are just some things so beautiful; you can't get rid of them. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you can never be rid of them."

She crouches next to him and says, "Something tells me you ran away from the things you hate, but you made a mistake by leaving the one you loved."

"It appears so..."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Naruto turned to her, "How did you know?"

"I can tell in your eyes. You're in love with a girl your age. She has the smooth, dark blue hair, pale, yet fair skin, and white lavender eyes. She's a very shy girl with a small, but cute smile you loved. I believe her name is... Hinata Hyuga?"

Naruto was surprised that this woman knew everything about Hinata.

He stuttered, "I-I... What...? How can you know all of this?"

"I can feel your heart. It still beats for the one person you've love. You can't escape it."

Naruto knew she was right; he can never escape from his path of love to the Hyuga girl. Naruto says nothing else and turns to the river.

"In your heart, you're a vagrant— You wander from place to place to find your peace, but you can't find it unless you meet her again. Am I right or wrong?"

Naruto replied with silence. The woman stands up and starts to take her leave.

Naruto stands up, "Wait. You didn't tell me your name."

She stops at her steps and says without turning, "Maybe you can tell me your name first."

Naruto didn't know why she said that, but he decides to go with it, "It's Kenji Matsuo."

"You are a terrible liar." she scoffed.

He was stunned, "How did you know?"

"I told you, I can read and feel your heart."

Naruto looked down at the grass, "My name is... Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled without him noticing, "Well, Naruto Uzumaki... Thank you for your time. I should be leaving."

"Wait!" she stopped at her steps, "You wanted to know my name and now you're just leaving without telling me yours?"

"Well, I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you my reason for being out here."

"What is it?"

"I'm out here in the forest every day... Waiting for him to come back to me... He's almost like you; he wanders from time to time to help others. He just left three days ago and now I should expect him to come back soon. As always... Good-bye, Naruto-kun... I'll see you again soon..."

With that, she leaves into the forest. Naruto took a while to think of what she said. A person she loved before waited for him for so long. It amazed him how it could happen between him and Hinata. Naruto went to go after her. He runs through out the entire woodland to find the mysterious woman. No matter where he went, from top to bottom, tree to tree, bush to bush, he couldn't find her. He stops at a tree when he saw a wooden home in the middle of the entire landscape. He lands on the grass to inspect the place.

When he opened the door, he sees the entire house was in ruins. He looks all around the home and steps on a glass. He lifts his foot off and sees it wasn't just glass; it was a frame containing a picture of a woman and a man with her. He picks up the photo and realizes the woman he spoke to earlier was on this photo. Both of them were happy in this picture. The man she was with had black hair at shoulder-length, in his late twenties, wearing a dark-blue kimono, and was five-inches taller than her. Naruto checks more of the house and finds himself in a bedroom. He notices a letter on the bed and picks it up. It reads...

_For those who are reading this, I am no longer in this world.  
__I couldn't bare the thought of continuing my life without my husband, Hajime. Hearing the news of my husband's death was too much for me...  
__I didn't want to believe he was gone. So I wait at this house every day for his return...  
__It does not mean I committed suicide. It means I've waited for so long, my heart died of sadness and loneliness... I hope to see him again at the other side... So I say to you all, my friends, my family..._

_Good-bye..._

_Kimiko Morita-Takeuchi_

Naruto was shocked to read that the woman he talked to is actually dead. He had no idea something like this had happened. Now he wonders if Hinata will do the same as what Kimiko did. After he placed the note at the bed, he leaves the house and gave respect by praying to their peace. Soon, he walks throughout the entire forest thinking of the sadness he experienced. After ten minutes of walking, he realizes he is back at the spot where he and Yumi rested. He sees she is still sleeping. He decides to nap as well from all that has happened. As he lied down, he looked up the clear blue sky and falls asleep. Unfortunately, it did not last long for him as he kept hearing someone calling to him as Kenji.

_"Kenji... Wake up, Kenji..."_

Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see Yumi upside-down, crouching down, hands on the knees, and smiling. Luckily for him, she didn't know he left for walking. She has some marks on her face and her clothes.

"Hey, Yumi-san. When did you wake up?" Naruto asked.

"About ten minutes ago. I waited for you to wake up, so I did some training by myself. I think I'm getting better with the Clone jutsu." Yumi answered.

"Guess that explains the marks on your face."

She pouts in response, "That's not nice, Kenji."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." he smiled.

She smiles as well. Naruto gets himself up and Yumi does the same. He goes to pick up the bag and goes to take his leave as Yumi placed her arms behind her back and follows him. From both point of views, they see each other as brother and sister. She looks up to Naruto to help her like a brother. As they walk, Yumi notices a house from her left and tells Naruto.

"Kenji! Hey, Kenji!" she called.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Look." she points at the house Naruto visited.

He sees where she was pointing and didn't want to tell her he went there.

So, he lied, "What about that house, Yumi-san?"

"You don't know?!" she almost yelled, "Haven't you heard of the legends of The Woman That Waits?"

"The Woman That Waits?" he questioned, not really knowing who that woman was called in mythology.

"Yeah. Legends say that a woman who used to live in that house died of loneliness. The reason is because she was waiting for someone. Someone she truly loved for so long. Some people have seen her and tried to get up close to the lady, but every time they did, she disappears. Honestly, I don't think the guys have a chance of catching her."

But one thing Naruto didn't understand is that why Kimiko was the one to talk to him but the others. He decides to leave that as a mystery.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"For about fifty years. Sure is long." she replied.

"Are these legends true?"

"Of course they're true. Don't you believe it?"

"No, I'm not that much into mythology."

"Oh, well. You were boring anyway." she said putting her arms behind and over her head.

"If I'm so boring, then why am I teaching you the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu anyway?"

She got a tic mark from that comment, "Hey, don't be a smart-ass, dattebayo!"

Naruto pulled his head back in surprise that she said "dattebayo." Usually, Naruto was the one to say it before. He had no idea how she was able to know that. But he's going to leave that as a mystery as well.

"Okay. Sorry, Yumi-san. I didn't mean to go that far."

"It's okay, Kenji. Come on. Let's head to the next town, 'tebayo!" she cheered as she walked.

Naruto smiled and shook his head at her antics and follows her. He then stops at his steps when he saw Kimiko again hiding behind the trees. She smiles at the blonde, wishing him luck to find his inner peace. He smiles back as in a token of thanks. Unfortunately, his outer peace will be sometimes interrupted when Yumi pulled his ear and drags him. Kimiko giggles at the antics between the two. As soon as they left, she fades away from the surface of the Earth.

Naruto and Yumi continue walking the empty road. Yumi had more energy than Naruto as she ran up ahead. She stops and looks back to wave to tell Naruto to catch up. He smiled at the energy of this girl. As he walks he looks up to the sky, thinking of what else is up for them. Maybe one day, he might be able to see Hinata again. Then, a deep voice calls into his head.

**_"Naruto..."_**

The blonde realizes it was Kurama that has returned. He now knows it was time for him to train with the fox.

_"It's time, isn't it, Kurama?"_ Naruto asked in his thoughts with Kurama.

**_"Yes... Your training will begin soon... If you can find a way to be alone from that girl..."_**

_"I know... It's going to be difficult to be alone... Just give me time..."_

His conversation was interrupted by Yumi calling out to him. He tells her he'll be there. He runs to catch up with her. As he ran, he had thoughts of what will happen.

_'I don't know why... But I have a feeling I will see her again... Hinata-chan... I don't know when... But I think it could be sooner or later... Only time will tell.'_

Only time will tell, he thought. As he and Yumi make adventures for themselves. During the time, Naruto will train with Kurama to improve himself. He moves on towards his new life with his friend, Yumi, as one person of his own.

* * *

_**Naruto thinks he will see her again... but how many years will it be though?**_

**In the next chapter, Naruto meets Hinata again. But how will it work out for them both?  
Remember to review, fav, and/or follow to find out.**


	5. Five Years is Long (Part 1)

**It's what you guys have been waiting for. The reunion of unknown love between the distance. Enjoy.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• '_Thoughts'_  
• **Jutsu**

* * *

**__****_Chapter 5 - Five Years is Long: The Azure and Blonde Cross Paths (Part 1)_**

It's now been five years since Naruto has left his home. Or should it even be called his home. Far in the outskirts of Konohagakure, four people are jumping from tree to tree. One of them was female teen with long, dark blue hair at waist length, pale, yet fair skin, white lavender eyes wearing a light purple jacket with the long sleeves that purple as well, a blue-clothed forehead protector with a symbol of a leaf around her neck, and dark-bluish pants.

Along with her is another female teen with short pink hair at neck-length, green eyes, wearing a red top with a white, thin-lined circle on the back, a red-clothed forehead protector at the top of her head, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors.

The next is a male teen with onyx eyes, black chin-length hair where in the back is spiky with bangs, wearing a black-clothed forehead protector at his forehead, a gray, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar w/zipper and a red-and-white crest that looks like a fan on the back, arm guards, and dark-blue pants.

Behind them was an adult with spiky white hair, dark eyes, wearing a blue-clothed forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his eye, a mask covering the lower half of his face, a green collared jacket with a red circle vortex symbol on the back and under it, a dark-blue long sleeve shirt with the same symbols on both of the sleeves, black metal-plated gloves, and dark-blue pants.

"Sakura." the adult calls to the pink haired girl, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. It's all prepared for him." she replied.

"Well, for one thing, we got to be careful. This guy could be dangerous."

"I'm not so sure." the black haired teen said, "Even though a guy like him called 'The Wanderer' doesn't sound too dangerous to me."

"Don't underestimate him, Sasuke." Kakashi says to the teen named Sasuke, "He might not sound like a threat to you, but there's no telling what he can do."

Sakura turns to the dark haired girl, "Hinata, do you see anything up ahead?"

"Let me check." Hinata replied before veins were popping out near her eyes.

With the Byakugan, she looks in a farther distance. At a far expanse, she sees a two figures sitting on the ground with legs crossed.

"I see him! 54 meters up north! He's also with someone."

"All right, you guys know what to do." Kakashi said.

"Right!" the chūnin said in unison before disappearing.

Kakashi goes up ahead for the person they're searching. Meanwhile, two people were mediating with eyes closed, their legs crossed and their fingertips touching. Both of them are wearing rough cloaks of black color, but only one of them was wearing a hood. One of them opened their eyes.

"Onii-sama... They're coming." the female said from the side of the other.

"I know. Get ready..." the male replied.

The cloaked female puts her hood on and disappears, leaving her partner behind. Eventually, Kakashi shows up and the chūnin wait at the trees for the signal of Kakashi if things get too hasty.

"Are you the one called 'The Wanderer'?" Kakashi asked.

"If that's what you want to me to go by, then yes. I am him..." The Wanderer replied without moving or looking back.

"Well, sir, I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Why's that?"

"Because, there were some missions that Konohagakure had sent to their shinobi ninja to accomplish, but we kept losing them to you. You've been interfering with them for too long. I'm going have to escort you at the village for further questions."

"Are you sure you don't mean to say '_we_ are here to bring you to the village for further questions'? Because your little trap won't work on me... So why don't you have your teammates come out of the trees?"

Kakashi was shocked that he would know his comrades would be setting a trap for him, including them as well.

'_How the hell did this guy know we're hiding?'_ Sasuke thought.

'_So, he is more advanced... He was able to know where we were...'_ Sakura thought.

Hinata thought nothing as she already knew this would happen.

'_He knows what we were planning... Guess there's no choice.'_ Kakashi thought as he signaled his hand.

With that, the chūnin come out of hiding and appear next to Kakashi. The Wanderer had a small smile when they showed up.

'_It's been a long time... Five years...'_ he thought.

"Now, you can rephrase what you just said." The Wanderer said.

"Hmph. Wanderer, _we_ must bring you to the village for questioning." Kakashi said.

"Bring me to the village, huh? The same village that has treated a poor soul like a monster? A demon?"

"Wait a minute. What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke said.

"Konohagakure no Sato... Why would it be the place of peace if they would treat a boy like a fiend?" he said with a calm tone, then turning into anger and clutching his hands, "All because for having the Kyubi inside of him?! The pain he had suffered every day and night, experiencing the hate and loneliness, all verbally, physically, and mentally! You don't know how much that poor boy suffered...!"

Sakura stepped in, "You... You're talking about Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?"

The Wanderer calmed himself before speaking, "Yes... Naruto Uzumaki... The same kid that carried the Kyubi inside him and who stopped Mizuki from using the Sacred Scroll of Sealing. He died that night... But not by the hands of the traitor..."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, I'm not saying I'm the one that killed him, for I understand his pain... What I'm saying is he died of the hatred you all gave him..."

It shocked the group that he would say something like this. Sasuke felt something at his heart as it was pulsing fast from the news he was hearing. Sakura had no idea he had the demon fox inside of him. Hinata looked like she was about to have tears for the villagers' hatred against Naruto. Kakashi stood calm as he knew this as well. But one question that was racing through their minds. How does he know all of this?

He continued, "But not all of you hated him... For some of you who didn't know he had it inside of him. One of you three see him as a dead last, an annoying pest, or... someone you loved deeply."

When he said that, he meant that for Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Kakashi walks towards The Wanderer.

"I believe that'll be enough. It's time for you to come with us." he said before he placed his hand on The Wanderer.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Kakashi Hatake..." The Wanderer said before smiling and quickly turning around to trip Kakashi and then kicked his chest hard.

Kakashi's back slammed onto a tree and falls to the ground. The chūnin were in shock he could do that.

Sasuke turned their enemy, "You bastard!"

The Wanderer stands up and takes his stance, "If you have a problem with that, then how about you fight me? Sasuke Uchiha..."

Sasuke was stunned to how he would know his name, but didn't matter to him now. He jumps up in the sky and goes to perform a jutsu.

"Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger...! **Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**"

With that, Sasuke unleashes a swarm of fire at The Wanderer. He looked up at the fire coming towards him as Sakura and Hinata moved out of the way. The Wanderer stands there and smirks as the fires consumed him. Sasuke gets back down and smirked at his success. Or so he thought.

"Impressive jutsu." a voice said from behind.

Sasuke flinched in surprise and turns around to see him standing on the tree with no scratches at all or burn marks.

'_He... He dodged it...?! But how?'_ Sasuke thought before looking at the flames and realizing it was only a wooden log that took the blow, _'A Substitution Jutsu... Of course.'_

"Now, let me show you mine..." he said before performing hand signs, but at a quick pace, "**Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**"

"What?!"

With that, The Wanderer unleashes a large fireball right at Sasuke. He moves out of the way as the fireball consumes the forest trees. He was amazed how he was able to perform such a technique. Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata wait in the trees to try a sneak attack. They come out and try to strike at him, but he quickly moves out the way as the girls hit the ground instead. They both look up to see him up in the air and land on his feet. Sakura goes to strike him hard with her superhuman strength, but The Wanderer easily blocked it.

'_What the fuck?! How was he able to block it? No one's been able to do that!'_ she thought as she struggled with him.

"Honestly, I'm not the type of guy who would fight women. It's just not fair, really." he said while holding the fist.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're afraid of getting hit by a girl?" Sakura asked.

"You're pretty much a smart-ass, aren't you?"

"Don't change the conversation."

"Regardless, your opponent is not me."

"Oh? Then, who?"

The Wanderer pushed Sakura's arm away and he disappears. Sakura sees a female hiding in the same cloak The Wanderer wore. She sees that the cloaked person is her opponent.

"I'm guessing you're fighting me?" Sakura asked.

"You've guessed right." she answered.

"You don't look like much of a threat, but this is going to fun for you isn't it?" she said while taking her stance.

"Yes." she did the same.

With that, the two make their first strike. Meanwhile, Kakashi was already standing up with his Sharingan on and helping Sasuke with their opponent. No matter how much they try to hit him, he keeps evading the strikes and gets to them first. Sakura had trouble whenever her opponent kept reading her every move. Kakashi and Sasuke were slammed onto the trees as The Wanderer stood there with no scratches. He looks to his left to see Hinata standing there with no fear of trying to fight him. He ignores her and looks to Sasuke and Kakashi getting up from the blows they had taken from him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore when he slammed his fist to the ground and cursed. He then performs another jutsu. After the hand signs, his left hand was out as his right hand was clutching the arm. Then, lighting starts to appear along with the sounds of a thousand birds.

"**Chidori...**" Sasuke said.

The Wanderer was impressed to see a real Chidori. He didn't think Sasuke would be the one to perform that.

"Not bad, Sasuke. Not bad." he complimented, "Since you've got something of yours, let me show you my own."

He then raised his right hand out when it concerned the team. Soon, wind chakra started to form onto his hand into a light blue spiraling sphere. It shocked everyone he knew this jutsu. The cloaked girl only smiled at the sight of the jutsu.

"**Rasengan...**" The Wanderer said.

Kakashi was stunned, _'No... That's impossible... No one else knows that jutsu but the Fourth Hokage and Jiraya... How did he learn this jutsu...?'_

"So, Sasuke... you sure you want to go with this?" The Wanderer asked.

"Shut the hell up..." he replied angrily before facing his Chidori to the surface.

"Well, then..." he took his stance, "Come."

With that, both Sasuke and the Wanderer charged at each other and both the Chidori and Rasengan strike each other. When the two touched, an increase amount of light consumed the field where they were at and made everyone cover their eyes except for Sasuke and The Wanderer. The light was gone when The Wanderer jumped back and Sasuke flew back on the surface.

Hinata still stands there from the battle as she used her Byakugan to detect The Wanderer's identity under the hood, including his partner. She sees The Wanderer's partner under the hood: Her hair is at waist-length in the color of red, and her eyes are blue. She checked The Wanderer next. When she did, she couldn't believe who he was all this time. She fell at her knees in shock, disbelief, and sadness when she sees that The Wanderer had blond spiky hair that grew out a bit, three whisker marks on both cheeks, tan skin, and cerulean eyes.

'_Na... N-Naruto... N-Naruto-kun... It's you...'_ she stuttered in her thoughts.

The Wanderer, now in Hinata's case, Naruto, was done with Sasuke when he was out. Kakashi tried to strike Naruto, but he was too fast when he kneed Kakashi in the gut and fell to the ground, unconscious. Naruto looks to his partner to see she was still busy with Sakura. He sighs in frustration and walks to the fight. The cloaked girl kept dodging every move Sakura had done; it was just too easy for her.

When Sakura started to pant, the hooded girl said, "Oh, what's wrong, Pinky? Had enough?"

Sakura did not like her mocking, "You shut up, you little...!"

She was about to strike her enemy, but Naruto interrupted the fight between the two when he blocked Sakura's fist.

"I think that'll be enough... Sakura."

She was shocked how he knows her name, but that didn't matter to her right now, "Don't you try to stop me. You son of a—"

She was stopped when Naruto touched her forehead with his index and middle finger and she fell asleep. Naruto puts her down gently.

"Come on, Onii-sama! Why'd you stop the fight between me and Pinky? I was just about to show her my Clone Jutsu, dattebayo!" his partner complained.

"Because, Yumi-san, you were wasting time when I was done already." Naruto said in a calm, adult tone.

"Man, you're as boring as ever, Kenji Onii-sama, 'tebayo..." Yumi pouted when she took her hood off and then turns to Hinata, "What do we do with her?"

Naruto turns to see Hinata still on her knees, looking down, saddened and stunned from seeing him again.

"I'll take care of her." he said before walking.

He walked to her and crouches in front of her. Hinata looks up to Naruto and then he takes his hood off slowly to show her his face. Hinata has found out that her love is alive. When she saw him again, the tears of the Hyuga started to appear on her face.

"Hinata-chan..." he said quietly to her.

"Naruto-ku—"

She was stopped when Naruto tapped her on the forehead and falls asleep with tears and a small smile. He puts her down gently and wipes the tears of her eyes. He made himself a small smile when he saw her again and stands up.

"Come on, Yumi-san. Let's go." Naruto said.

"Yes, Onii-sama." Yumi replied.

With that, the two disappeared without a trace, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi knocked out with bruises and Sakura and Hinata in their sleep.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmurs in her sleep.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yumi were jumping from tree to tree away from Team Kakashi. Naruto looked down as he leaps from branch to branch. He thinks about what just happened between him and Hinata.

'_I got to see her again... But why? Why do I feel guilty? __I thought if I see her again one last time, my heart will be lightened, but it's not... I__t just feels more heavier now. I just don't get it...'_ he thought in depression.

"Onii-sama." Yumi called.

Naruto looked to her, "Yes, Yumi-san?"

"Are you all right? You look down."

"It's nothing, really." he forced smiled.

Yumi turns to the front with a concerned look, _'Nothing, really... Yeah, right! Ever since I met you, you've been sometimes depressed about something. Whenever you say you're not sad, you put that fake smile on... Then again, we just fought those Konoha guys and there was something strange about that dark blue haired girl he made asleep.'_ she then had a thought, _'Wait! Kenji Onii-sama said he left someone important! Could that girl be...?'_

Her thoughts trailed off as both Naruto and Yumi head into the light among the trees. Later, with Team 7, most of them slowly start to wake up. Kakashi and Sasuke woke up with bruises as well as Sakura from her fight with Yumi. They see Hinata still asleep and Sasuke goes to wake her up.

"Hey, Hinata. Hey, wake up!" Sasuke whispered as he shook her.

Hinata slowly wakes up to see Sasuke and Sakura, and says, "Sasuke, Sakura... What happened?"

"You were asleep. You got lucky." Sakura answered.

"Did The Wanderer hurt you, Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"No, Sensei. He didn't." Hinata answered.

"So, what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighs, "I believe we should tell Hokage-sama that this mission was a failure. We were never able to take The Wanderer to the village and his identity is still unknown."

The team looked down in their failure. But Hinata then realized something.

"Actually, not the entire mission was a failure." Hinata said.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I managed to get look at The Wanderer's face..."

"And?" Sasuke said.

"It's him."

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

She looks up to them with a small smile, "It's Naruto-kun."

* * *

_**A reunion has happened, but not as you all thought, hmm? This is only the beginning...**_

**After reading the story, I want NO flames, please. Anyway, thanks for reading this, guys. And I truly appreciate the reviews on the story. It's what keeps me going. You might not know which chapter for another story I will upload next.**

**Remember to Review, Follow and/or Favorite to find out.  
Later!**


	6. Five Years is Long (Part 2)

**Last time, Naruto has met Hinata again, along with some old friends. But it did not go as you all thought. In this one, it gets a little more serious and a whole new fight is going happen. Enjoy.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts'_  
• _"**Demon**/Normal Speech with Inner self"_  
• **Jutsu**

* * *

_****__Chapter 6 - Five Years is Long: Under Blackened Skies (Part 2)_

Now at night, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata sit by the fire and they think of who the Wanderer really was. Sasuke sits by a tree with crossed arms, Sakura lies down on the ground while looking at the night sky, Kakashi standing near a tree reading his book, and Hinata sits and stares at the fire constantly. All of them couldn't believe that Naruto was still alive.

_'So... the dead last is still alive. all this time...'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Naruto... You were alive all this time. But... Why did you leave?'_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi had no thoughts as he turned to the full moon.

_'Naruto-kun...'_ Hinata thought as she looked towards the fire.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yumi rest at top of the trees. Yumi looks up at the moon with admiration as Naruto sat on the tree branch with a depressed look on his face.

_'Five years... For five years I haven't seen her. It's unbelievable... I thought I was done with her. But as soon as I saw her again, my heart felt heavy... Why?'_ he asked himself in his thoughts before a deep voice to him.

_**"******__B_ecause you still have feelings for her, you fool..."

_"Kurama... Don't you always make me feel better?"_ he mocked Kurama.

_**"******__Don_'t be a smart-ass, kid..." Naruto smirked to Kurama's reaction, _**"******__Lis_ten, by tomorrow, they're going to find you again... You need to find a way to evade them so we can complete our task of wiping out the Akatsuki along with Madara..."

_"I know... But I have a feeling it won't be as pretty from today... I got to admit, they really advanced themselves during the five years. Sasuke's still in the village without concerning for revenge of his clan's death, but he still has that deep within his heart. Sakura cut her hair. Wonder how and when that happened. And Hinata-chan, her hair is longer, and her beautiful face... She's really grown."_

_**"******__Ju_st be prepared for tomorrow, kid... Who knows what will happen?"

_"Don't worry about that, Kurama... With the jutsus you've taught me, I don't think it'll be a problem."_

_**"******__D_on't get overconfident..."

With that, the conversation ends with the Kyubi disappearing from the minds of Naruto. He stands up on the branch and leaps onto the top of the trees. He sees Yumi is still standing looking at the moon.

"Yumi-san, you're still looking at the moon? This is the longest time I've seen you do so." Naruto said.

"I can't help it, Onii-sama. I just love looking at the moon, 'tebayo." Yumi replied.

"What makes you so interested in the moon?"

"Well, it was when I was a little girl, my foster parents looked at the moon all the time. One night, I was looking for them and the next thing I know, I see them up on the roof. I had to climb up there to look, but they helped me. The moon was the only thing that kept me and my dreams alive..."

"Wow... That's pretty deep."

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that." she chuckled sheepishly.

"It's all right. So, what dreams do you have in mind?"

"Well, you already know my dream of finding my real parents. My other is... Well..." she trails off when she started to blush.

"What is it, Yumi-san?"

"I can't tell you..."

"From the look of your expression, it's more likely to be the face of someday finding your true love."

Yumi felt embarrassed that he was able to know that.

"You jerk, 'tebayo..." she pouted and looked away.

"Hey, come on. It's been five years since we've known each other. You've really haven't changed at all."

"I could say the same for you, Kenji Onii-sama, 'tebayo." she said putting her hands behind her head.

"Hmph. Well, Yumi-san, we should head to sleep if we want to get up in the morning."

"Right, Onii-sama."

"We're going to need to get up a bit early though."

"Why's that?"

"Just want to help you with your Ninjutsu." he forced smiled.

She crossed her arms, "Kenji Onii-sama... I know you're lying... You know what's going on. It's about you and the guys from earlier, isn't it?"

His smile went away, knowing she was right, "Yes, Yumi-san... They're going to search for us again tomorrow. So we need to be up early before they get to us. I have a feeling it won't be easy."

Yumi nodded and they both went down through the trees. The next day— in the rise of a cloudy dawn— Team Kakashi are leaping from tree to tree in search of Naruto. Hinata has the lead because of her Byakugan showing where their location is. She sees two figures lying down on the ground.

"I see them. Right below us. We're getting close." Hinata said.

"All right." Kakashi said before they stopped at a branch.

"So what do we do, Kakashi-sensei? How is this going to go?" Sakura asked.

"Well, first thing, we're going to have to talk things out with Naruto. If things get too hasty, we'll have to use full force to bring him back." he answered.

"What about Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid she's going to have to be left out on this one. As she still has feelings for him." Kakashi answered as Hinata looked down.

Sakura felt bad for the Hyuga girl that she still had feelings for Naruto. She would be in the same situation if Sasuke were in something similar to this.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Sakura said to comfort her.

"It's all right. Just... be careful with him." Hinata said.

The group nodded to her before they went down to Naruto and Yumi. When they landed, they see both Naruto and Yumi sleeping. Kakashi tells them to wake them up. Sakura went to wake up Naruto as Sasuke went to wake up Yumi. Kakashi then realized something was wrong. As soon they turned them around, they saw paper bombs and they explode. Luckily, both of them didn't get burned.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Are you all right?" Kakashi ran to them.

"Not really. What the hell was that?" Sasuke coughed.

"Why would they do that to us?" Sakura said.

"It's pretty obvious that they don't want to be involved with us." the jōnin answered.

"I don't understand. I thought it was them from their chakra." Hinata said.

"It's probably just the clones' chakra that you sensed." Sasuke said.

"Where do you think they went?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. But we'll find them." he said before turning to the dark blue haired girl, "Hinata."

"Right." she said before activating the Byakugan.

At the very far distance, she sees them leaping from tree to tree.

"I see them! 305 meters from here, at northeast!" she said.

"Let's move." Kakashi said.

With that, the team went to chase Naruto. Meanwhile, Yumi and Naruto were on the run, away from their enemies. Yumi wonders why they're coming for him and she seems to have noticed that he somehow know them.

"Kenji Onii-sama." she called.

"Yes, Yumi-san?" he asked.

"Those guys we're getting away from, you seemed to have known them. Especially that girl with the dark blue hair."

"It's none of your business, Yumi-san."

"But..." she was interrupted by the look of Naruto, "Sorry, Onii-sama..."

They continue on their runaway. Meanwhile, the team are still trying to catch up with Naruto, not only to follow their mission, but also want to know why he left the village all those years ago.

"Hinata, how much longer?" Kakashi asked.

"We're almost there. We're getting closer to Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"All right, let's pick up the pace!" he said to his comrades.

"Right!" the chūnin agreed in unison.

Back with Naruto, Yumi senses they're coming and they're closer.

"Onii-sama!" she calls to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's them. The same team from yesterday. They're catching up fast."

"Well, then, it looks like we need to go faster."

"Yes."

"Or better yet..." he caught her attention then smirked, "...we should wait for them to catch up."

She was concerned, but nodded, "Yes."

Back with the team, Hinata detected something different.

"That's strange." she said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"They seemed to have stopped."

"Looks like they have something planed for us." Sasuke stated, "It could be a trap."

"We won't know for sure." Kakashi said.

Back with Naruto and Yumi, they wait for the team to arrive as they sat in the middle of an open forest near a large lake with their legs crossed, eyes closed and hoods on. Yumi opens her eyes first.

"They're almost here." Yumi said.

"Good." Naruto said.

"Do we strike first, Onii-sama?"

"No. When they arrive, we will wait and see how it goes."

"I understand."

Then Kurama came into his mind, _**"******__Nar_uto, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You were supposed to be evading them!"

"_Kurama, it's time that these people know my pain... They should know how much I suffered..."_ Naruto replied.

_**"******__Yo_u're a fool, Naruto..."

With that, Kurama disappears from his mind.

Naruto looks up and smirks, "Looks like the party has arrived."

Yumi looks up as well to see Team 7 show up. Apparently, they were pretty serious this time.

"Looks like we meet again, Wanderer." Kakashi said, "Unless you have a name."

Naruto only smirks, "You know, since our last battle, you guys were awfully rude for not asking me my name."

"Just answer us already!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Man, Sasuke... There's no need for that yelling." he said making Sasuke mad, "If you want to know, I'll tell you. My name... is Kenji Matsuo."

It almost surprised the group Naruto changed his name.

_'So it's Kenji, huh?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Kenji Matsuo? You've got to be fricking kidding me." Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke, I am not."

"So after five years since you left the village, you changed your name to that?" Sakura almost yelled.

"It appears so, Sakura."

"Man, it's no wonder you were dead last back at the academy." Sasuke said.

"It may be, Sasuke. But I'm more than what I am. I'm not the same guy you all thought I was. Then again, I never was that idiotic fool you all thought I really was."

Now, Yumi was beginning to have doubts that Naruto— to her, as Kenji Matsuo— was really the person she thought he was.

"But tell me this, why did you leave the village?" Kakashi demanded.

"Didn't I tell you already from yesterday or are you guys just too stupid to remember things?" Naruto scoffed, "The boy, Naruto, died of hatred and loneliness that your villagers gave him."

"By 'died,' it's more like he left." Sasuke said.

"You're catching up quickly, Sasuke. Guess not all of the villagers of Konoha are bigger idiots than I thought."

"Enough of this act! We know you're that boy that died when he fought Mizuki! Kenji Matsuo, you _are_ Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi said when he couldn't handle the charade anymore.

"You are fucking correct!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and took off his hood.

The team were in shock of how he looked. They see his blonde hair grow like the Fourth Hokage, the whisker marks on his cheeks, and the cerulean eyes. Yumi was in shock that she had discovered his real name.

"I am the kid that 'died' during the battle with Mizuki! I am the boy that gets treated like a monster for having one inside him! Naruto Uzumaki is me! But not as a demon carrier! I am Naruto Uzumaki, The Wanderer!" he said revealing his identity.

_'Naruto...'_ Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke thought.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured.

"Onii-sama...?" Yumi murmured.

"I left the village because it was my chance to escape the hell I've experienced. A chance to start my life all over again..."

Kakashi stepped in, "Naruto... I'm sorry for your pain, but we still have to follow our orders from the Fifth Hokage."

"The Fifth Hokage, huh? I see... The old man went away, did he?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... He did."

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"He knew I was still alive."

It shocked the group that the third lied about Naruto's death.

"But why did he lie? Why would he lie about your death?" Kakashi asked.

"It's simple, really. I was never coming back. Never..."

"Well, I got no choice." Kakashi then pulled a kunai out, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby under arrest for leaving Konohagakure for your own desire. You will come back with us to the village."

Naruto stood silent for a while until he started to chuckle. Soon, he starts to cackle.

"What's so funny, Naruto?!" Sasuke said.

He soon stops, "You guys have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Hinata was surprised. She never heard Naruto speak like this before.

"Let me ask you a question: Do you see a headband on me? Do you see me wearing it on my forehead? Do you?" Naruto asked pointing at his forehead with his thumb; no one answered the question, "That's what I thought."

"But you were with us at the academy." Sakura said.

"Yes, but I never graduated. Remember? So, what that means is if I never graduated, I never became a ninja. And if I never became a ninja, then there's nothing you can do about it. Like say, arresting me for leaving the village on my own free will."

"Well, regardless of that, you're still coming with us, Naruto." Kakashi said as he prepared himself along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see... Looks like I'm going to have to get this through your heads." he said before jumping to the large lake and starts to perform a jutsu.

As he does, Yumi realizes what jutsu he's going to make at a fast speed with his hand signs and starts to sneak away and hide. The hands signs were so fast, Kakashi couldn't read what jutsu he was performing.

_'Damn, I can't read his hand signs. He's too fast...'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto then stopped at the hand sign of Bird, "**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

"What?!" the team, except Hinata, said in unison as the large water dragon bursts out of the lake.

The dragon was the largest one they have ever seen; you can even see it from a mile. Naruto prepared the dragon as it roars. Hinata fell to her knees in despair, disbelief, and sadness to what Naruto is becoming: An actual monster.

_'That's impossible...! Yesterday, he did fire style jutsu and now he's using water style jutsu? What the fuck is going on?!'_ Sasuke thought.

_'There's no way we can escape that... We have to get away from here!'_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi calls to his team, "Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, we've got to get away now."

"But Sensei, Hinata's not moving." Sakura said.

Kakashi turned to see Hinata on her knees and tears running from her eyes.

_'Damn it! We can't go anywhere unless Hinata makes a move...'_ Kakashi thought before Sasuke decides to step in.

"Kakashi, Sakura, take Hinata with you. I'll take care of Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun... Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. But I know this is going to be a hell-battle between me and him."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Just go." he almost yelled.

Sakura wanted to stop him, but Kakashi pats her on the shoulder; letting her know that Sasuke can handle this. She nods and Kakashi picks Hinata up on his back.

"Do whatever you can, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"You got it." Sasuke replied.

"Just be careful, please..." said Sakura, worried.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura." Sasuke stopped before talking to the depressed Hyuga girl, "Hinata... I know you and I may not see eye to eye. And I can't promise this to you either, but... I'm going to take this loser down and... I'm going to bring him home. Whether he likes it or not..."

With that said, Hinata had a small smile and the team leaves Sasuke and Naruto to fight alone. The two of them stare down as enemies.

"Just like the old days at the academy. Huh, Sasuke?" Naruto said with the water dragon hanging over him.

"Yes. But only this time..." Sasuke said before his onyx eyes turned red and three commas appear around the pupils, "...it's going to get interesting."

"Well, then, I guess there's only one thing left to say..." he said before raising his right hand, "Bring it."

With that, Sasuke quickly charges at Naruto as the aquatic dragon starts to charge at him. The dragon didn't last long when Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and kicked him right across the face as he flies through the water. The dragon disperses as Naruto crashes into the trees as Sasuke stood there at his attack. Quickly, Naruto gets back on the water and charges at his enemy as he did the same. Both combatants throw a swarm of a shuriken and the weapons clashed each other and fell into the large pond. Naruto and Sasuke now have a battle with kunai as they struggled with their strength. They stopped and kept clashing and hitting their blades against each other. Naruto missed as Sasuke clearly ripped Naruto's cloak and he jumps back. Naruto sees the hole at his cloak.

"I think it's time that you come out of that coat, Naruto. It's already getting old." Sasuke said.

"Hmph. I think you're right, Sasuke. I was getting tired of it as well." Naruto said before tearing his black coat off and revealing himself.

Naruto wasn't wearing the same clothes when he was a kid and his body looked different. He was wearing a dark crimson long-sleeved shirt with the torso part open exposing his chest, black pants, a red belt around the waist in which carries a traditional Japanese sword at the left side, and black arm-guards with red flames design that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his lower elbow. His chest was a bit more muscular as well as his arms. Sasuke was surprised and impressed how Naruto grew up. He smirked, knowing this fight going to be more challenging and interesting. Soon, the crashing sounds of thunder came and rain falls upon the warriors.

"Looks like we'll be fighting in the rain." Sasuke said.

"We're not fighting in the rain, Sasuke..." Naruto said, making Sasuke concerned to what happens next, "We're fighting under blackened skies."

"Let's just begin the madness, Naruto." he grinned.

"Gladly..." he did the same.

With that, Sasuke pulls out a kunai as Naruto pulls out his sword and they both charged at each other with full force. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sakura were running through the forests as Kakashi carried Hinata on his back. She had her eyes closed along the way. Sakura looks back at the battle that Sasuke brought himself on.

_'Sasuke-kun... I hope you do bring Naruto back— the real Naruto. Or at least what's left of him. But still, bring him back...'_ she thought before she turns to Hinata, _'...for her. For Hinata...'_

As Hinata had her eyes closed, she murmurs without Kakashi and Sakura noticing, "Na... Naruto... Naruto-kun... Come back... Please..."

Later, back at the battle, Sasuke didn't look so good when he had blood running at his mouth and was breathing hard. Naruto had a few scratches on him though. His sleeve had a small tear and a cut under it. Even he was exhausted from the battle. Sasuke soon struggled to stand up on his feet.

"Don't you know when to give up, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sasuke only chuckled, "It's an irony, Naruto."

"What do you mean by that?"

"During our days at the Konoha Ninja Academy, when I fought you and beaten you, I asked you the very same question. You didn't know when to give up either."

Naruto smirked, "That was actually true. You have beaten me a lot of times at the academy. You've impressed the girls back then, including Sakura."

"You know, I also remember that you used to say 'Sakura-chan' at the time."

"I did. But that's when I met someone else." he looked down at the lake.

Sasuke took a moment to answer, "It's her, isn't it?"

"Yes... Hinata-chan... She was the only person I've known who've shown kindness to me. She's always watched me try my best. I noticed of all the times she tried to talk to me but she was too nervous to do so. I actually liked that about her."

"You care about her. Do you?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Honestly, for yesterday, I didn't mean to go that far to hurt you guys. I just let my anger and hatred get the best of me."

"I see. Regardless of what happen yesterday and now, I'm still taking you back. I may not have promised her that personally, but it's going to be the last thing I'll ever do before killing my brother." Sasuke said as performed a Chidori.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sasuke." Naruto said as he raised his right hand out for a Rasengan.

"True... But those are the best kind."

With that said, Naruto and Sasuke charged to each other as they were both far away from the center of the lake. As they charged at each other, Sasuke had this in mind.

_'Naruto... When we were classmates, you always try to get the best of me, but you never could... When I heard your 'death' was announced, I never gave a damn. Then the next day, when I was assigned to be in Team 7 with Sakura and Hinata, I saw her still with sadness over your death. I don't know why... But I felt disgusted with myself for not doing anything... But along the way of being with Team 7, she improved herself every day in remembrance of you. Slowly, day by day as I spend more time with them, I start to feel something warm up in my heart... True feelings. The feelings I've suppressed since the massacre of my clan. Now, I see how you felt. I may not understand the pain of having a monster inside me, but I do understand the pain of never having a family. I lost mine when I was a kid, but you were alone from the very beginning. I know it makes no difference or sense, but still... Now today, I just wondered if we could have...' _Naruto and Sasuke were close as the Chidori and Rasengan almost clashed, _'...switch parts.'_

Then, Sasuke thought of an image of Naruto was the one using the Chidori and him using the Rasengan and he was the one to leave the village instead.

"**Chidori!**"  
"**Rasengan!**"

The Chidori and Rasengan clashed each other as a large amount of light consumed the battlefield. Elsewhere, Sakura and Kakashi stopped at their tracks and see the large light far away from they're at. Yumi was still hiding away from the battle in the trees. As the light goes away, Sasuke is seen floating on the lake and Naruto standing over his downed opponent. Sasuke has lost. Naruto picks him up in a fireman's carry position and brings him to dry land. He lays him down on the grass and stands over him.

"Sasuke... There was another reason why I left. I wandered almost all around the country to do what I can to help without being judged as a monster. Not just that— I'm trying to find the man who killed my parents and the reason why I was so hated: Madara Uchiha... If he hadn't destroyed the village with the Kyubi, I would have lived my life in happiness along with you guys..." Naruto said, "There's also a reason why I can't go back. If I were to go back and be with you guys, the villagers would treat you all the same way they treated me back then. I can't allow something like that to happen. Especially not to Hinata-chan... I hope you'll understand. Good-bye, Sasuke... for now..."

With that said, Naruto leaves the unconscious Sasuke. Yumi watched the entire battle and stands up. Naruto appears behind her and tells her they should leave now. They do so. Soon, Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata arrived and they see Sasuke unconscious. Sakura quickly runs to him and tries to wake him up.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun, wake up." she almost cried.

Sasuke slowly responded when he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sakura with tears and Kakashi with Hinata. Sakura quickly hugs him in relief, knowing he was alive.

"Sakura...?" he then grasped something, "Wait! Where's Naruto?"

"He's gone, Sasuke. He left." Kakashi answered.

"No...!" Sasuke is released from Sakura and he quickly gets up to call Naruto out, "Naruto! You bastard! Where the hell are you?! Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called, "He's gone... We failed to bring him back."

"He can't just leave like that...! He can't be that far. Come on, we got to go after him!"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, making Sasuke stop at his steps, "There's no point... He's not going to come back to the village, no matter what we say to him..."

With that, Sasuke fell to his knees and his hands clutched the grass in anger and disbelief.

_'Damn you, Naruto! You are the most selfish bastard I've ever met!'_ he thought in anger.

Hinata looked down to the small puddle in front of her with grief as a tear falls from her face and hits the puddle and she imagines the last time she saw Naruto with a smile upon his face.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yumi were leaping through the trees and rain. Yumi was in disbelief that Naruto had lied to her all this time. She then felt something fell on her cheek. She thought it might be the rain, but it wasn't. That drop was warm. She realized it was a teardrop. But where did it come from? She realized it came from Naruto. As he flies through the trees, tears were running from his eyes. She never thought she would see Naruto cry.

_'Hinata-chan... I'm sorry...'_

* * *

**_A unbelievable battle and sorrow has happened... Hinata may never see Naruto the same way again..._**

**What will happen now? How will both sides go on?**

**[A/N: NO flames please. I worked my a$$ off on this. Also, I wanted to wait next week for this, but I realized something. You guys can't wait next week to see what happens next! I couldn't wait for it either! So, I decided to change it to today. And the title "Under Blackened Skies" is a reference to Fozzy's song, Under Blackened Skies along with Sasuke's quote, "Let's just begin the madness" is from "Let the Madness Begin" by Fozzy and The Amazing Spider-Man quote reference.]**

**Remember to Review, Follow, and/or Favorite to find out more.**

**Anyway, later.**


	7. The Truth is Revealed

**Author's Note:**

**Before we get started, I just wanted to say some of you guys who reviewed this story were confused while reading the last chapter and I used centimeters instead of meters. One of you was right; I meant to use meters, but was too stupid to remember. ****So let me explain what's going on in the story: Naruto can't go back to the village because if were to do so, his friends and his love would be treated as the same way he was treated. He did that for the best of their safety. ****(I'm pretty sure you caught that already. Just felt like reminding ya.) ****Tsunade is the Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya's the Godfather of Naruto and he does not know Naruto was actually alive until now, Sasuke has changed throughout the five years as he barely concerns himself with avenging his clan, and Hinata still sees Naruto the same way she did those years ago and she understands his pain, but was still shocked of how he was becoming. ****This story _is_ a NaruHina story. ****It just starting off slow like some others.**** I had one review that was the reason I had to go Hiatus. Anyway, now that I feel better, I can upload stuff again. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

Hinata looked down to the small puddle in front of her with grief as a tear falls from her face and hits the puddle and she imagines the last time she saw Naruto with a smile on his face.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yumi were leaping through the trees and rain. Yumi was in disbelief that Naruto had lied to her all this time. She then felt something fell on her cheek. She thought it might be the rain, but it wasn't. That drop was warm. She realized it was a teardrop. But where did it come from? She realized it came from Naruto. As he flies through the trees, tears were running from his eyes. She never thought she would see Naruto cry.

_'Hinata-chan... I'm sorry...'_

**_Hell might be broken loose through Konohagakure as Team 7 returns to tell the news. What was the aftermath of the events? We don't know until now._**

* * *

_• _"Speech"  
___• _'Thoughts'  
_• _Dreams

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - The Truth is Revealed: Rumors in Konoha**_

It's been two days since the battle and Team 7 arrived back at Konoha. They tell the Hokage that the mission was a failure of bringing in The Wanderer, A.K.A. Kenji Matsuo, but now revealed to them as Naruto Uzumaki. They told the Hokage everything of what happened.

"The Wanderer... is Naruto Uzumaki?" the Fifth Hokage, known as Tsunade, almost yelled in shock.

"Yes, milady. The Wanderer A.K.A. Kenji Matsuo whose real name is Naruto Uzumaki. And he is alive." Kakashi answered.

"That's impossible. I looked up the records of Naruto Uzumaki and there was nothing about him."

"It's obvious that the Third got rid of it for his safety." Sasuke implied.

Tsunade was in frustration, _'Sarutobi-sensei... You didn't tell me anything about this...'_

"What else is there about him?" she asked.

"Well, from what we've learned when we fought him, Naruto has learned the water style and fire style jutsus. He used the Grand Fireball Jutsu the first day and the next day, he used a Water Dragon Jutsu. He even used the Rasengan." Sakura stated.

"How is something like that possible?"

"That's what we want to know as well." Kakashi replied.

"Well, from what I know, he couldn't have got that jutsu from Jiraya. Nor the Fourth Hokage."

"It still doesn't explain how Naruto was able perform the jutsu."

"I can't figure that either."

"What is there to do now?"

"I'm afraid there's no point of bringing him back. Whether he was a ninja or not, we are not going to have to do anything with him anymore. Naruto left own his own free will. But we will no longer speak of him considering that he has the Kyubi inside of him and that the villagers could start a riot if they hear he's still alive. I believe this would be the right thing to do."

The rest of the team looked down with self-disappointment. Sasuke felt worse when he couldn't stop Naruto. Hinata turned to tears and ran out of the room and closed the door.

"Hinata!" Sakura called.

Sakura chased after her. She opens the door to find her, but sees her sitting on the floor, covering her face as she cries. She crouches next to her.

"Hinata... I'm sorry we couldn't bring him back. You know Sasuke-kun did his best." Sakura said to comfort her.

"I-I know... But... I can't believe it... I finally see him again. Alive... And Naruto-kun... He's..." Hinata cried.

"Hinata... I know it's going to be hard to forget about him..."

"It's not that..."

"Then what?"

"I... I... I loved him... I've always loved him... How can I possibly forget about him? When I heard his death announced, all I wanted to do was cry... But I remembered he said something before he left."

"What is it?"

"He told me to be strong and still the same caring and kind girl he liked about. Even though he was gone..."

"Really, he told you that?"

"Well, not really. It was in a dream I had five years ago but what he said felt real to me somehow... But from he's becoming and what's happening— I... I can never see him again... Naruto-kun..."

Sakura looked down as Hinata cried for her love. But she wasn't the only one to hear this, Sasuke heard the entire conversation from behind the door. Now, he felt even worse.

'_Naruto... I know you're doing this for her safety and ours. But still...'_ he thought as he clutched his hand into a fist.

Meanwhile, Yumi stands outside in an open grass field. After five years, she's grown into a fine woman. She has worn the same outfit when she was twelve, but it was different. Her rough top was in the color of black as well as her bottoms and wears clothed-arm guards. Her shorts were only three inches above the knee and her arm guards only covered half of the forearm. As she stands, looking at the sky, she thinks of what happened two days ago.

'_Kenji Matsuo or Naruto Uzumaki... Whoever you are... I'm not sure what you are anymore...'_ Yumi thought.

"Yumi-san..."

She turns to see Naruto walking to her. She was still mad at him for lying to her for the past five years.

"Yumi-san... it's been two days. You haven't done anything for your ninja skills."

"Really? Since when did you start caring what I do now? You lied to me. All this time, you were no better than me when I robbed that town five years ago— I trusted you. I called you 'Onii-sama' because you were like a brother to me."

"Yumi-san, listen—"

"No, you listen! Ever since I met you, you've been keeping these secrets from me for the past five years! I knew you a ninja, but you didn't tell me you were a Konoha ninja."

"I never was a ninja. I only learned the techniques back then."

"Besides that, not to mention you lied to me about your name. Kenji Matsuo or Naruto Uzumaki or... whoever the hell you are, 'tebayo! You used me to get through your life... I saw how those guys looked— even that Hyuga girl. I saw the sadness in her heart. She wanted you back."

"But I can never go back... Not for what I did to them. Besides, the villagers will just hate me again. And if I were to go back, they're going to treat my friends the same way they treated me for twelve years. I can't let that happen to them."

"It doesn't matter. Your friends were there with you, even when they didn't know you had that monster inside you. I know this now and I'm still with you. That shows how much I cared about you. It can be the same with your friends."

"You just don't understand."

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand. Honestly, I actually thought you were the only guy I've met who's been the nicest and the kindest person ever to me since I left my foster family. You didn't even turn me in to the police when I robbed that small town those years ago. All of those things you've done for me..."

"Well, I believe you made a mistake by leaving your foster parents."

"No. The real mistake is when you left your home. When you taught me the Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, I felt great using them, but now... I have nothing but shame against myself for learning this and in you for leaving your loved ones. You really are a bastard. A cold hearted one..."

"You know... If you had never met me, you would not survive out here."

"I wished I didn't..."

With that, Naruto didn't say anything else and walks away. Back at the village, Hinata wanders around in the village with depression on her face. After the way Naruto's been acting, she almost had no hope of being with him again. Through the five years he's been gone, she thought of suicide so many times. But she couldn't as she keeps remembering her love telling her to be strong, keep going in life, and be the same kind and caring girl. Even so, how can she with him gone?

More thoughts run through her mind, she remembers that Naruto only did this is because he can start his life all over. She understands that she can't bring him back to the village, but she can't handle the fact that he's far away from her. She just wished she could be with him right now. As she walks by, she sees the former home of Naruto and sees the graffiti written on the walls along with burn marks. Reading, _Have fun in Hell, demon!_; _We're finally free from the demon._; _You belong in Hell!_; and, _I'm glad you're dead, demon!_ She was extremely upset how the villagers reacted to Naruto's 'death.' More likely, they even celebrated it by trying to burn his apartment down— No one even thanked Naruto for saving the scroll.

With no one looking, she goes into the apartment. As she walks around, she tries to find the room number he was in before. She finds the room and opens it. When she walked inside, the room was still intact. All the stuff that Naruto had when he was young is still the same as he left it. It's amazing the fire didn't reach it here as well. She continues to walk through the apartment and ends up near Naruto's bedroom door. She opens it and sees that even this room is still intact and the same. She looks all around the room as the memories of her crush were flying by.

She stops at her steps when she heard glass cracking. She sees she stepped on a framed photo. She bends down and picks it up. She sees it was an old photo of the days in the ninja academy. She sees all of her classmates making smiles. Almost everyone, except for Sasuke as a group of fan girls were all over him— including Sakura. She chuckles a bit. She looks next to see Naruto with a goofy smile on his face and right next to him was Hinata herself. She remembers all the times she tried to talk to him, but too nervous to do so.

A tear falls from her eye and lands on the photo with Naruto and her. She wipes it off with her thumb along with the dust that gathered on it. She places the picture on the cabinet next to his bed. She then sits down on the bed and slowly lies down on her side. She really didn't care that the bed had a bit of dust; She already had her heart broken. She slowly, without realizing, starts to fall asleep.

_Blackness soon starts to fade around her. She slowly opens her eyes and quickly realizes she was in the darkness. She looks around to find light but there was none. She stops when she sees a figure with its back turned on her. She squints to see it was Naruto, but the last time she saw him five years ago. She almost smiled and walks to him._

"_Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun!" she called to him._

_But he doesn't respond. She tries again, but still nothing. Soon, he starts to take his steps by walking. She tries her best to catch up to him but he seems to be more ahead than her. As she continues to run, Naruto starts to run as well. Soon, he changes again from five years ago to today. She was doing her best to run faster, but Naruto was too fast._

"_Naruto-kun! Wait, please! Naru—"_

_She realizes she was falling into deep darkness, but was caught in time by Naruto. She smiled when he saved her from the deep abyss as he smiled as well. But unfortunately, his smile went away as he slowly lets go of Hinata's hand. She tries to hang on to his hand the best she can, but was concerned why he was letting her go._

"_Naruto-kun! W-What are you doing?!" she asked, confused and scared._

"_Hinata... You had always been and always will be the most weakest girl I've ever met in my life... I had no idea why I told you to be strong... You are just a feeble and a pathetic girl... You couldn't even stop me from leaving..."_

"_No, Naruto-kun! Please! I love you!"_

"_Good-bye... weakling...!"_

_With that cruel voice, he lets go of Hinata's hand and she falls into the darkness as he stands up there at the edge with no emotion in his face, eyes, or heart. He just stood there as Hinata was falling into the dark abyss, screaming Naruto's name._

She quickly wakes up with tears and yelps from her nightmare. Beads of sweat on her as she pants hard along with tears running from her eyes. The only worst part of the dream is how she could think something so dark of Naruto. How could she see him in a different point of view? She loved him through her whole life. She decided to leave that out of her mind, hoping to never think of that horrible dream again. Soon, she hears voices on the outside of the window. She peeks out a bit to hear closer.

"Hey, didn't you hear?"

"What is it?"

"That demon kid. I've heard rumors that he's still alive!"

"What?! How is that possible? That demon kid died five years ago."

"I don't think so. I've heard about it coming from the Hokage's office."

"That's a freaking lie. Why would the Fifth say something like that?"

"It's pretty obvious, that kid probably ran away."

"That could be true. He's never going to come back after what that demon fox did to the village."

"Then again, you'd probably heard wrong. Maybe it was something else you was talking about."

"I'm not sure..."

Hinata was surprised how that got around. The question is, how did it spread and who was the one to spread it. She soon leaves the apartment and sneaks away. Meanwhile, Sasuke walks through out the village in anger and frustration as Sakura follows him. He stops at an alley and pounds his fist hard at the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura was scared to talk to her crush, but she had to, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Not now, Sakura... I just want to be alone."

"Sasuke-kun, you know Naruto's not coming back. No matter what."

"I know that... I just can't believe I lost to him. I lost to a loser like him and I couldn't bring him back... I did everything I can to bring that bastard back... I did everything I can to make him come to his senses...! And I couldn't..." he stated before slamming his fist onto the wall again, this time it started to bleed, "Goddamn it! Why wasn't I strong enough?!"

"Sasuke-kun... You're not the only one who was disappointed how Naruto was acting. He acted like... like..."

"A monster?" he finished.

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, that's just how he was behaving. He almost became one from how the villagers treated him for twelve years."

"Honestly, if... that didn't happen, to the village, Naruto would've been living a happy life. Maybe even with Hinata."

"He would. But there was more to what happened seventeen years ago."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Something else happened during then... After the battle between me and him, he told me something before he left."

"What?"

"I'm going to be honest with you... It's something you might not believe."

Sakura was concerned of what Sasuke might say in the truth. Later at night, with Yumi and Naruto, the blonde was asleep in a sitting position by the tree while having his sword by his side (Think how Kenshin used to sleep in Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal) and Yumi is lying down on the soft grass, still awake. She sits up and looks at Naruto with disappointment of what went on those two days ago.

'_Naruto... That girl I saw, on her knees, she cried at the sight of you... Like as if you broke her heart from seeing you again... but you were acting like a real monster... From what I saw in her heart, she loved you for a long time... Even after five years you were gone.'_ Yumi thought before turning to the half-moon.

She sighs in frustration and then turns to Naruto. She still wonders why Naruto had used her to get to his ways. Five years, they've wandered together and they enjoyed each other's company. But along the five years, she never knew of his past. She lies back down on the soft grass and grasps it. Without realizing, she starts to fall asleep. For the next few minutes, she wakes up again. She looked like she couldn't sleep at all. She turns to where Naruto was sleeping, but she doesn't see him. She stands up and looks around to see where he was at. She soon walks around the forest and finds no sight of him. Later, she leaps from tree to tree to find Naruto, but still no sight.

She was getting worried that after the argument between them, she thought he woke up before her and abandoned her. But Yumi had a second thought that there was no way he would do that to her. She then falls to the grass and lands on her feet. She was exhausted from looking for him. Yumi walks around the forest in search of him and wounds up near a open field grass. She had looked everywhere for him and nothing.

As she was about to give up hope of finding Naruto, she turns around to see a beautiful woman looking at the bright moon of the night. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress, a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals. Yumi has never seen this woman before, but she thought the red head could help her. She walked to the woman to ask her where Naruto was at.

"Hey. Excuse me, ma'am." Yumi called to the woman.

She turns around to see Yumi next to her.

"Um, can you help me find my fri— Well... can you help me? I'm looking for someone."

"What does your friend look like?" the red haired woman asked.

"U-Um, well... He's—"

"Does he have spiky blond hair, cerulean eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks?"

Yumi was surprised how the woman described Naruto, "Y-Yeah... How did you know?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Well, can you at least tell me where he's at?"

"I'm sorry. But I don't know where he is."

Yumi's eye twitched, "I asked you where he is at and you describe him and you have no idea where the hell he's at, dattebayo?!"

"Don't you yell at me like that, young lady! I didn't give birth to you for nothing, dattebane!" the woman yelled to her.

Yumi's ears hurt from that, "Ow... You didn't have to shout, lady, 'tebayo..." she then realized what the woman just said, "Wait. What do you mean by 'give birth to me'? And 'dattebane'?"

She rubbed her head sheepishly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I let my anger get to me, I let that slip out. Sorry, Yumi."

She was confused, "Wha...? How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm the one who gave you that name."

"I don't understand... How...?" she stopped there and realized who this woman was, "Mom...?"

"Yes, Yumi... It's me, your mother."

"Mom? I can't believe I'm meeting you, 'tebayo!" Yumi said before she hugged her and with tears of joy.

"Look at you... All grown up. You have my hair color and you almost look like me... You even have your father's eyes."

"Um, thank you..." Yumi said wiping the tears off her eyes and letting go of her mom, "I actually thought it was strange because I don't think there was anyone else who had the same hair color as mine. I didn't like that much."

"I felt the same thing when I was young. I hated my hair because of how red it was and how everyone made fun of it. They called me the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

"That's really uncalled for."

"It was. I really hated my hair until I met the most caring man and the only person ever liked my hair... Minato... I thought he was a wimp at first. But all that changed when I was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja."

"The Kumogakure ninja? Why would they kidnap you?"

"I had no idea either. It was probably because of the Kyubi inside of me."

"What? Mom, you had the Kyubi in you before?" Yumi said, shocked.

"I did. Well, anyway, as the ninjas escorted me to Kumo, I secretly plucked and left behind strands of my red hair as a trail in hopes of anyone finding me. The only one person to ever find me was Minato. After rescuing me, he told me how much he had always admired my red hair. I fell in love with him since and I considered that my red hair as the 'red thread of fate' that had brought us together."

"Wow. What else is there?"

"Well, what was next came my pregnancy with you. But you weren't the only one I was giving birth to."

"Who else was there?"

"I'll tell you that in the end."_**  
**_

"Fine." she pouted a little.

"Continuing, the childbirth of you two would weaken the seal of the Kyubi inside me. If the seal was broken, the Kyubi would be released. So special arrangements had to be made. I would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Your father would help maintain the seal and the ANBU would guard the area. The childbirth was painful, but it was worth giving life to you and your brother."

"So I have a brother... What else happened?"

"After giving birth to you two, however, a mysterious masked man found our location and killed all of the ANBU and took your newborn brother hostage, threatened to kill him as well. Minato was able to take his son back, but the masked man was able to have the chance to escape with me. With me weakened after childbirth, the man used a jutsu to release the Kyubi from my body. He tried to have the Kyubi to kill me, but I was saved by your father and brought to you and your brother."

"What happened next?"

"While your father was fighting off the enemy, I showed how much I loved you both. We had already named your brother during the pregnancy, but I haven't thought a name for you until then. That's when it came to me."

"Yumi, right? You named me Yumi."

"Yes. Yumi Uzumaki... And your brother..." she took a moment before speaking, "Naruto Uzumaki..."

Yumi was shocked to hear that the person she traveled with in five years was her own brother; her own flesh and blood. Now she sees the real reason how she calls Naruto 'Onii-sama,' and her habits.

"Naruto... is my brother...? I... I-I don't understand. We're so different. How can we be siblings?"

"It's just the facts, Yumi."

"I just can't believe that Naruto is my brother..."

"Listen, Yumi, I'm sorry your father and I weren't there to raise you two..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before the attack, your father and I told the leader of the village to keep Naruto safe, but you had to be sent to a safer place in case anything bad happens."

"So you sent me to the Kimura family after the attack, right?"

"Yes. They were told not to tell you the truth of your adoption until you were old enough to understand. I'm sorry we had to do that to you."

"Mom..." Yumi then went forward to her mother and hugged her, "...I don't care you sent me to another family. I'm just so happy to see you, dattebayo..."

"Yumi... I'm so glad you can forgive me and your father..."

She lets go of her mother and asks, "But tell me this... What happened after the attack?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It would be just too much for you."

"Please tell me... I want to know what happen." Yumi pleaded.

The woman sighed before continuing, "All right... I'm afraid you won't like this... The masked man got away, but the Kyubi was still out of control. I suggested of having the Kyubi sealed back inside me, but Minato suggested using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on it and the rest into Naruto instead. This would also mean his death as well and give Naruto a horrible and lonely life. I objected it, but he convinced me it was for the best."

Yumi was shocked in horror from that, "So... Father was the one to seal the monster into him."

"Yes..." the mother answered sadly.

"Because of that, he has lived a horrible life. And he traveled all around the ninja country with me..."

"I know... I hope Naruto would find out the truth of why the fox was sealed in him. If he doesn't soon, I'm afraid the darkness of his hatred will consume him one day."

"Mom... I'll be the one to tell him. I'll tell him everything. It won't be easy, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. After all, I am his sister." Yumi smiled as the mother smiled, "Mom, could you tell me your name?"

"Of course... My name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki... It sounds beautiful."

"It was the exact same words I said when I named my son Naruto and you Yumi." Yumi giggled and smiled as Kushina did the same, "Now, there's one thing I want you to do."

"What is it, Mom?" Yumi asked.

"I want you... to wake up."

Yumi was confused, "Wake up? What are you talking about?"

"Yumi, wake up."

"But, Mom, I'm not—"

With that, Yumi wakes up and sits up quickly. She looked around and sees it was still night and sees Naruto still sleeping. She sighed in disappointment and relief. Disappointed that it was all a dream but relieved that Naruto was still there. She was also happy to see her real mother, even though it was a dream. She even knows the truth of her true family. Her mother, Kushina, her father, Minato, and her brother, Naruto, and her last name, Uzumaki. Yumi Uzumaki; a very nice touch to it. She looks to Naruto and smiles.

_'I can't believe it... I have a brother... I have a brother, dattebayo!'_ Yumi thought, _'I could tell him now, but I can't yet. I have to wait for the right moment... Yes, when the time is right, I'll tell Onii-san everything about our family, 'tebayo... The hard truth will be painful. But I know he will make it through this. Naruto Onii-sama... That's actually much better than Kenji Onii-sama, 'tebayo.'_

Yumi then lies down back on the grass and falls back asleep. Meanwhile, back at the village, Sakura was lying down on her bed in her home. She thinks about what Sasuke told her about what Naruto said to him before he left. After what she told him, she could not believe it at all.

_'So, all of this happened because of him... That bastard ruined Naruto's life...!'_ Sakura thought in anger.

Meanwhile, Hinata was stands at the gates of the villages for some odd reason. She thinks that this is where Naruto left the village. The thing is, she's leaving the village as well.

_'Naruto-kun... I know I can't take you back home... But... I'm going to find you, but not to take you home. I'm going to be with you... Forever...'_ Hinata thought, _'Father will be disappointed if I leave... but I don't care. This is my decision!'_

Before she was about to take her leave, someone called to her.

"Hinata, wait!"

She turns around to see Sasuke stopping her. She didn't have time for this.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something." Sasuke said.

"If you're trying to stop me from leaving, don't even try."

"It's not that. I'm saying that there's something you should know. About Naruto."

"What about him?"

"There's something that happened seventeen years ago during the attack of the village. Why Naruto had... Well, you know."

"What happened?" said Hinata, worried.

Sasuke sighs before starting, "There was someone behind the attack... Behind the entire attack of the Kyubi. The one that destroyed Konoha and ruined Naruto's life was... Madara Uchiha..."

Hinata was shocked to hear the truth of the attack from those years ago.

Sasuke continued, "There's also a reason from when we met Naruto again. He can't come back because not only he's doing this for himself, it's also because he's doing for our safety. If he were to come back and be with us, the villagers would treat us the same way he was treated for twelve years. He's doing because not only he cares about us, he cares about you the most. There was no way he was going to let that hell happen to us. Another is that he's looking for vengeance like I am. He's finding the Akatsuki to annihilate them as well as Madara. If he does that... I'm not sure if he'll come home or not..."

Hinata had no words from the news Sasuke's giving her as she looks down to the ground.

"What I'm saying is this: I'm not trying to stop you, but if you walk out that village, you're going to risk your life of being with Naruto. If he goes on a hazardous mission involving the Akatsuki, your life will be at great jeopardy. He can never be the same if you die... That's why he can't come back. That's why he's still out there. That's why he can't let us get involved in it."

Hinata was silent throughout the truth of Naruto. Although...

"Sasuke... I don't care." Hinata said, shocking Sasuke then she looks to him with a smile and small tears, "I don't care if I have to give up my life to save him... I love Naruto-kun, no matter what."

"Hinata..." said Sasuke, stunned.

"I will do whatever I can to keep him safe. As he would do the same for me. I know I can't bring him back, but there's least one thing for him..." she takes the Konoha headband off her neck, "...I can go to him and be with him without the judgement of the villagers— No matter what they have to say."

She walks to her comrade, raises his hand and gives him her headband. Sasuke was confused why she's doing this.

"Sasuke..." then, she hugs him in thanks and good-bye, "Thank you for telling me this... I now know the future I can have with him... I know it'll be a tough one, but I will be there to help him along the way."

"Hinata... I... You..."

"Thank you, my comrade... My friend..." she said before releasing him and leaving Konoha.

Sasuke was the last person ever to see her. He looked to the headband his former teammate had given him in his hands.

_'Naruto... I didn't stop her. I know I couldn't, but I allowed her to go... Maybe she's right... If neither of us couldn't bring you home, maybe... she could be with you. She can be happy with you... And soon, you can be happy as well...'_ he thought then smiled, _'Naruto... I don't know when I'll see you again, but if I see you fighting against one of or all the Akatsuki, leave Itachi to me... We have a score to settle...'_

With that Sasuke takes his leave, but he wasn't the only person to see Hinata leave. On top of a pole, stands an ANBU shinobi wearing a mask; he has seen the entire conversation. Under his mask, lies a smirk upon his face.

_'Looks like the Hyuga heiress has left Konoha... Hmph. The Leader of the Hyuga Clan will not be happy about this.'_ the ANBU shinobi thought before he disappeared.

Two weeks later, in the time of morning, Naruto sits near a river looking up the sky without a shirt while Yumi was training herself with some of the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Naruto thought her for a long time. Naruto stands up and walks out to the river. Yumi stops at her training and wonders what her brother is doing. He stands on the river with his chakra helping him. He places his finger tips against each other, breaths out deeply and presses his palms together and creates a large whirlpool all around him. He used the wind and water chakra to create the technique. Yumi was amazed by that move. The waters soon calmed down and Naruto stops the jutsu. During the time, his eyes were closed. He soon opens them and his pupils were slit and eyes were red. Then the eyes faded away back to his original ones.

_'Hm... I was close, but not close enough... I still haven't mastered the Sage Mode yet. It's only a matter of time...'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto steps off the river and walks to the surface of the grass. His hair was wet, so he shook his head to dry it out. He pulled his hair back and dried it. He puts on his shirt back on then sees something far away from the trees. He takes his hand near his sword out in stance of defense. He slowly stalks what or whoever was inside those trees. He moves back a bit and quickly goes into the forest at a quick pace. He tackles someone in the forest and has the sword near the intruder's neck.

"All right, who are you and—" Naruto demanded before he recognized the intruder, "What...! You...!"

The intruder was Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto murmured.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured.

Both the blonde and azure gazed into each other's eyes while having blushes on their faces. For both Naruto and Hinata, this third meeting could change everything. The question is: What will happen now that Hinata has left the village?

* * *

_**Undeniable love has been set between the two. The young lady meets again with the lonely street-rat.**_

**Remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE to find out more.**

**Thanks.**


	8. Mi Amor

_**Last time...**_

He takes his hand near his sword out in a stance of defense. He slowly stalks what or whoever was inside those trees. He moves back a bit and quickly goes into the forest at a quick pace. He tackles someone in the forest and has the sword near the intruder's neck.

"All right, who are you and—" Naruto demanded before he recognized the intruder, "What...! You...!"

The intruder was Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto murmured.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured.

**_For the both, their lives may never be the same. The beautiful princess meets again with the lonely street-rat..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - Mi Amor: My Guardian Angel_**

In the middle of the forest, Naruto lies on top of Hinata with his sharp blade near her neck, since the blonde had no idea she was going to be there. Both stare with massive eye contact and they were close to having hues on their faces. The silence was broke by Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto murmured, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I—"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata interrupted, "I'm not taking you back to the village."

"Is someone here with you to take me back?"

"No. I do not have someone with me. I'm by myself"

"Then... Then, why are you here?" asked Naruto, confused.

"Naruto-kun... I came to be with you..."

This reply shocked Naruto from all around his mental state and his heart. He never thought he would hear those words from his crush in such after five years since he left. He had no way of responding to her as his heart still beats and had a small red hue across his face. He looks away from her and stands up. He covers his face in frustration as Hinata was confused and stood up.

"Hinata-ch..." Naruto stopped there as he was close to saying 'chan' to her, "Hinata... I appreciate you came to be with me, but you can't stay. You don't understand what could happen to you if you stay with me. You can't be with me. You must return to Konoha. Now."

Hinata took a moment to respond to the demand, "Naruto-kun... I won't go back. Not for what the villagers did you. If you can't forgive them for what happened to you, I can't either."

"But you just don't—" Naruto continued, but was stopped when Hinata covered his mouth with her index finger.

"I already know, Naruto-kun. Sasuke told me everything."

"What...?!"

"I'm sorry if this angers you, but it's true. I know everything of what happened: The attack, your parents, and... Madara Uchiha."

"He told you all of that...?!" he looked away from her, "Damn it, Sasuke...! You stupid son of a bitch!" he shouted before he hits his fist against a tree and annihilated it.

Hinata was surprised how much strength he's increased in all these years. Naruto looked back at the damaged tree he destroyed and blushed in embarrassment because Hinata was there to see it.

"Sorry about that..." Naruto apologized.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"But listen, you're going to put your life at risk if you stay here. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Naruto-kun... I understand your pain. I don't care if I have to risk my life to save you. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll do anything."

Naruto sighs, "Hinata... I just... I can't. You must go back to your home."

"It never was my home when those villagers treated you like a monster."

"But... You just don't understand what the dangers could be."

"Please... I am willing to give up my—"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Naruto exclaimed when he grabbed Hinata by the arms, "You know I can't let that happen...! I can't...!"

When he did, Hinata saw something inside his eyes. She sees Naruto's deep ocean eyes turned to small slit pupils with the red colors of blood. But it wasn't that much of red. She was shocked of how he was turning to what the villagers had called him to be— a demon. But she knew he wouldn't go so low do that. Hinata even tried to hold back a tear from Naruto's reaction and his hard grip. Naruto sees what he was doing and slowly lets go as his eyes turned back to normal and looked away. He places his hands on the tree and looks down in frustration. He slowly starts to see that he has become a monster. But that's not what Hinata sees. She only sees him as one person when she grew up with him— a misunderstood child with no parents to care for him along with a monster inside.

"Damn it...! Goddamn it! Fuck! Why is it me...?! Why am I the one who was chosen to have the damned fox inside me...?! Why did I made my friends suffer...?! Why? Why am I so fucking selfish?!" Naruto asked himself before tears start coming out of his eyes, "It is true what the villagers have called me... A damned fucking demon... A monster...!"

"Naruto-kun... you are not a monster. Nor are you selfish." Hinata implied.

"Oh, really? Then why did I attack you guys when I saw you again? Can you answer that?"

"I believe the real question is: Was it really you that fought us, or was really someone else?" Hinata asked, making Naruto stop the tears, "The person I met that day, the person that I saw fought Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei was not Naruto-kun. It was really The Wanderer. When The Wanderer saw me, he wanted to fight me and vice versa, but he couldn't. Because there was someone in there who told him not to. Not only that, if that 'selfish' person had existed, then why would he have a reason for not going back to his home and protecting his friends? Can you answer that?"

With those questions, Naruto stood silent; knowing she was right.

He wipes the tears off his eyes then says, "All right, Hinata. You may stay. But at whatever dangerous situation I'm in— _stay away_. You must promise me to stay away from any of hazardous situations. Please... I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I... I promise."

"Thank you..." then Hinata went to hug him, "Hinata...?"

"But Naruto-kun, you must promise me to stay safe and come back safe as well. No matter what." she stated as she hugged him tight, "Please..."

"Hi-Hinata... I'm... You..." he slowly hugged back, "You are the first person to come search for me with no request from Konoha; no selfish desire to bring me back to that hypocritical hell. I'm not sure what else to say..."

"Well... there is one thing I have to say..."

"What?"

Hinata lets go, looks into his eyes then closed hers, and slowly goes up to Naruto's lips. Naruto knew this was coming, but wasn't prepared for this. He hears his heart beating faster by the second their lips were getting closer. As soon as their lips were close to a passionate kiss...

"Naruto!"

Naruto cocks his head back and hears Yumi calling him.

"Naruto! Where are you?"

He turns to Hinata, "I gotta go."

He turns back to run to his partner, but Hinata goes after him. Meanwhile, Yumi looked all around the forest to find her brother (unknown to Naruto), but no trace. She hears bushes rustling and turns around, but sees Naruto coming out of the forests.

"Where were you? You've been gone in the forest for ten minutes." Yumi crossed her arms.

"No need to be concerned with me, Yumi-san." Naruto answered.

Then Yumi hears bushes rustling and prepares herself for battle, but Naruto stopped her. She was concerned why he stopped. Coming out of the bushes was Hinata, following Naruto from behind. Yumi was surprised on how the young Hyuga found them.

"Naruto... What is she doing here?" Yumi asked.

"She... is going to wander along with us." Naruto answered, confusing her.

Yumi was very unsure about this— even though she saw the sadness in Hinata's heart that day— she had to talk to her brother.

"Naruto, can I talk to you privately?"

"Yes." he turned to the Hyuga heiress, "Hinata, we'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded.

The Uzumaki siblings take their leave to talk privately about Hinata's stay. They stop inside the forest.

"Naruto, I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with them." Yumi stated.

"I did. But she decided to come here. I didn't tell her to come find us." Naruto replied, "Besides, there's no one else with her. And she's not trying to take me back to that village. She told me the reason why she is here, but I just don't get it though. Why would she go so far just to find me and be with me?"

"You may have gotten smart when it comes to jutsu and everything, but when it comes to emotions, you are clueless, 'tebayo."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well... You definitely showed no feelings those two weeks ago to your old friends."

"You...!" Naruto was offended, then sighed, "I let my anger and hatred get the best of me, all right? I was only thinking of how much I can hurt them just like how much the villagers hurt me. But what I was really doing hurting my old friends, even though they were unsure of me in the beginning... And I was also hurting..."

"Hinata, right?" she finished.

"Yes... I can't believe I did that to them..."

Yumi takes a moment to speak, "Naruto... I... I'm sorry about what I said you were selfish. I was just..."

"Let me guess: You were only angry at me because I lied to you all these years..." Yumi nodded in response, "Well... you have the right to be angry at me. I really was selfish..."

"Naruto, you weren't selfish. You were only doing what's best for her and your friends. To keep them safe. Me as well."

Then, Naruto had a small smile, "Heh... That's almost what Hinata said."

"Hey. There's that smile." Yumi chuckled.

"Yumi-san..." Naruto said before he went to hug her.

She is surprised, "Naruto?"

"Listen... I'm sorry I lied about my past. I'm sorry I lied about everything... I've been a real jackass... I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. When I first traveled with you, I've always knew we would the best of friends. But Yumi-san, from the times we've spent together, you're... you're more like a sister to me... I don't want anything to happen to you... Neither Hinata-chan...! You two are only ones I have left in my life now."

Yumi was surprised her brother would be like this, "Naruto... Onii-sama... I forgive you... And I'm pretty sure Hinata has already forgiven you too. I know it's going to be a tough road for atonement, but... I know you will be loved in the end..."

He looks to her and smiled, "Thank you..." then he kisses her on the forehead, "Yumi Onee-chan..."

Yumi was more surprised when he did that. And for the first time in their days together, he called her Onee-chan. Then tears came out of her eyes— tears of joy along with some sadness.

_'He called me Onee-chan... Oh, Onii-sama... If you only knew...'_ Yumi thought.

Meanwhile, back at Konoha, it was still at peace, but to some people, not really. Since Hinata left two weeks ago, the Hyuga clan was not happy. Her father, Hiashi, has heard the news of his daughter's departure and could not believe it. Truthfully, since Naruto's 'death,' Hinata did make herself become stronger every day and during the practices and has made her father proud, even though he didn't show it literary and with expression. She was now destined to become the successor of the Hyuga Clan since then. But since her disappearance, no one knows where she was at except for two people: Sasuke Uchiha and a mysterious man that witnessed the young heiress' leave. Hiashi stands in the Fifth Hokage's office with an angry expression on his face, constantly wanting to know where his daughter was at.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" shouted Hiashi, angrily.

"Hiashi-san, we're doing everything we can to find Hinata. We don't have any further information of where your daughter could be." Tsunade answered, trying to calm Hiashi down, "I know it's only been two weeks, but I'm sure she didn't go that far away from the village."

"The hell she didn't...!"

"Hiashi-san... We _will_ find her."

Hiashi soon calms himself down and sighs, "Fine. Just do whatever you can. And it better be sooner than later."

With that, the leader of the Hyuga Clan leaves the office, leaving Tsunade in frustration by rubbing her temples.

"God! A pain in the ass...!" Tsunade groaned to herself.

"It could have gotten worse, Lady Tsunade." stated the Fifth Hokage's attendant and medical-nin, Shizune.

"True, but still... I just don't understand why she would leave just like that."

"I'm not sure either."

"All this shit started when Naruto was found to be—" she stopped when she said his name, "Oh, no...!"

"Tsunade-sama... You don't think Hinata left Konoha to find Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, I hope not. If she did, Hiashi-san's going to be even more pissed."

With Sasuke, he stands in front of the former home of Naruto. He reads all the graffiti the villagers sprayed on the walls. Even he was disappointed and angry at this.

_'Naruto... I see what you mean. If I were in your shoes, I would've done the same thing. I'm sorry for trying to bring you back without knowing your past. I hope you can find your peace with Hinata. As for me, I'm not sure...'_ Sasuke thought.

Then a female voice calls him, "Sasuke-kun?"

He turns around to see Sakura with a concerned look on her face, "Sakura."

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Just looking at some sites. And some ones that look like crap." Sasuke replied before looking at the burned building.

She looks at the graffiti, "I can't believe they would treat Naruto like this."

"It's not really surprising to me. But it was when we found out he had... You know."

"Yes... And it all started because of _him_."

Sasuke nods before stating, "Just wished it didn't happen. But I gotta admit, he kicked me and Kakashi's ass real good the day when we met him again. Even though we didn't know he was The Wanderer."

Sakura chuckles, "You're right. I tried the first strike at him, but he was strong enough to block it. It scared me. And his partner didn't do much to me, but she was definitely good at dodging my punches. I just wish I knew who she was so I can fight her again."

"She really impressed you, huh?"

"Yeah..." Sakura stopped before she continued, "Where'd you think Hinata's at now?"

"Obviously with the dobe now." he smirked.

Meanwhile, back with Hiashi, he walks back to the main Hyuga house with frustration. He couldn't focus on anything besides trying to get his daughter back. He stops at his steps in front of the main house.

"There's no point of hiding! Just come out now!" Hiashi called out.

"Hmph. You easily knew where I was at." said an ANBU shinobi, coming out of the bushes.

"Takashi... I have no time for you."

"Of course you don't. Not even at times when your daughter is missing."

"You shut your damn mouth. You will not speak about my daughter that way. Even though you're part of the Hyuga clan, I will not allow you to do what you want."

"Oh, is that anyway to speak to your nephew?" Takashi asked as he took his mask off.

Takashi Hyuga, a young shinobi at the age of eighteen in the ANBU Black Ops. His appearance was very similar to Neji's appearance, except his hair was at shoulder-length and it was pitch black. A very special young man, yet in the Branch House of the Hyuga clan. Not only that, he also the brother of Neji and the son of Hizashi. Unlike his brother, Neji, which he has given up on hating the Main House because of a fight in the Chūnin Exams, Takashi loathes the Main House very much, he would burn them all to the ground. He's always hated them since he was just a child. He was a nuisance to his uncle and was always harassing with Hinata by telling her how weak she was. And he was also arrogant in his classes. He even made two enemies in his days: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Even from that, he was still a bright young man whom made it in to the ANBU and at a jōnin level as well. Truth be told, he became a jōnin at the age of fourteen.

"Just what do you want?" Hiashi inquired.

"Oh, my good Hiashi Oji-sama. I don't think it's what I want. I think it's what _you_ want to hear." Takashi answered with the mask at his chest.

"Where are you getting at?"

"Normally, I do not care for her, but since you've been so worried about the young Hyuga princess, I might have a thought of knowing a certain someone who knows where she went and why she left."

"You seen her talking to someone before she left? Who is it? Who was the last person to talk to her?!"

"...Sasuke Uchiha."

"The last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre?"

"That's right. He was the last person to speak with Lady Hinata before she left."

"But why didn't he stop her from leaving?"

"Who knows? You just have to ask him yourself. I'm afraid this is all the information I can give you... for now. So if you please, excuse me. I have to go back to the ANBU."

With that, Takashi takes his departure by disappearing in the swirl of leaves, leaving his uncle stunned. Later at night, with Hinata, she stands near a small stream while gazing upon the stars. As she looked, Yumi walks up behind her and stands next to her.

"Hey." Yumi greeted.

"Hello, Yumi." Hinata greeted.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the night skies. It's a beautiful night."

"It most certainly is." Yumi then had a thought that would keep up the conversation, "So, how long have you known Naruto Onii-sama?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer that, "Well... I've known him since we were children."

"Wow. That long?"

Hinata nods, "Y-Yes. What about you?"

"Um... Well, I first met him the day after he left your home."

"What is it that you two have done over the years?"

"Well, we've went through everything together: The amazing jutsu he thought me, all the skills of a ninja, bandits and criminals we've fought, and so much more."

"I see. So you two are like brother and sister."

"Yeah, we are..." Yumi replied as she looked up towards the night stars, "But tell me this. Why is it that you care for Naruto Onii-sama? How much do you really love him?"

That question only made Hinata have a large red hue across her face as she has some difficulty of responding to her question. It was difficult for her because she was obviously embarrassed of what she would tell her.

"Hinata."

Hinata and Yumi turn the left to see Naruto walking to them.

"Onii-sama." Yumi said, surprised. "What is it?"

"Yumi Onee-chan, it's already time for us to sleep already. We need to be up early at dawn if we want to move." Naruto ordered.

"Yes, Onii-sama."

With that, Yumi leaves Hinata with Naruto by herself. Hinata now has a huge red hue across her face as she faced the difficulty of speaking to her crush. Naruto, however, felt a bit awkward that he's alone with the person who he fell in love with. He had to think of something that would help them both.

"Hinata..." Naruto called.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata replied.

"Just... Why?"

"W-What do you mean?"

He sighs, "I still don't get it. Why would you come so far to find me? Why am I so important to you that you will lead yourself to your death? Why for me?"

Hinata took a moment to answer, "W-Well... I-It's just that... Naruto-kun, I care for you... I've cared so much for you since our childhood."

"You cared for me since I saved you from the bullies?"

"You... You remember?"

"Of course I do. Those smug little bastards think they have to right to call you weak when you're the kindest person I've known. I knew I was outnumbered, but it was worth helping someone I can protect. Especially when it's someone like you."

She blushed and looked away shy, "Um... I... I really don't know what to say."

"Honestly, I thought you were never gonna see me again when you were taken back home. But as I got around, I did manage to see you in the academy, around the village... heh, even when you were following me."

She blushed even more in embarrassment, "I...! I, uh..."

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Hinata. I know you're not a stalker or something like a psychopath. Truthfully about you... you were watching over me. Like as if you were my guardian angel. Heh, you were already an angel yourself."

Hinata's face then turned red, "I... Naruto-kun... I... not sure i-if I really am one..."

"Really?" he walks to her, "Then answer me this, how are you not an angel when you have beautiful eyes, a face an idiot like me can easily fall in love with, soft, long dark blue hair, the kindest and most gentle person I've ever known, and... is always watching over me? Think you can answer that, Hinata?"

Hinata's face already turned crimson red as she couldn't answer him. Naruto only smirked at the sight of her shyness. He then lifted her chin making her look into his eyes.

"You know you are one, Hinata... There's nothing you can do to change it."

He smiled and brought his face closer to hers. Her heartbeat start racing as he was going to kiss her. What should she do? He was coming closer. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears. As his lips come closer, she closed her eyes. Their lips met and her mind went blank. The euphoric feeling before was nothing compare to this; she was on Cloud 9. His lips felt soft as he gently lay them on hers. He licked her lower lip asking for permission. Hinata didn't think Naruto would do something like this, but the both of them know they were in love with one another. So, she gave him the permission and his tongue invade her mouth searching every corner, every spot not to miss anything, their tongues entangle with each other exchanging there saliva. It was like a silent war between them. Hinata tried to push his tongue back, but he easily overpowered her. All she could do was moan in pleasure. They felt like they were kissing for hours but it was only three minutes. They parted and both were gasping for air. They leaned on each other that their foreheads were touching.

"Naruto-kun... You... You surely do have a way to express how you love someone you care for most..." Hinata smiled.

Naruto smirked, "I do... don't I?"

She giggled from his answer, "...Naruto-kun... I... I-I love you..."

"Hm... It's about time you said those words, Hinata-chan..."

"How about you, Naruto-kun...?"

"I love you too, Hinata-chan... "

With the confessions, Naruto and Hinata embraced each other with a hug. Hiding the bushes, Yumi saw the whole thing as she had a smile upon her face.

_'It's about damn time, Onii-sama. I didn't think you were that smooth.'_ Yumi thought, _'Then again, you are an Uzumaki like me. You two truly belong together...'_

Meanwhile, far away of Naruto's location, two beings walk their way forward in the dark depths of the forest. However, one of them was not human as he was shorter than the other and was very different.

"So, you sure about finding this kid around here?" the being asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. The Wanderer is always hiding in the forests of many. He can't be that hard to find, hm." the man replied.

"Are you that stupid, Deidara? What part of 'Wanderer' do you not understand? He travels around from place to place. Of course he's going to be hard to find."

"Do you really have to say it that way, Sasori, my good man? I know what I'm doing. You may think he's all powerful with his jutsu, but he's just another being just like the rest. We are above them."

"Very true. Still, we can't take risks underestimating the kid. There's no telling what the jinchūriki can do with his powerful chakra along with the Kyubi's."

"But there's no telling for him of what we could do to his home, his aid, or even more important... the Hyuga Heiress..."

Both men walk deeper into the dark forest and disappeared.

* * *

_**And so, Hinata and Naruto can live their lives... or can they?**_

**Well, it's about damn time I update this story! I apologize for the four-month wait, guys. It has not been easy for me. I mean, it has been a huge writer's block for me on this chapter. For one thing, I know you guys have enjoyed this fantastic story. I am doing my very best to bring in more chapters of this story, but you all know how hard it is to bring up NaruHina story updates. It's really hard to think of what's going to happen next. Thank you all for reading anyway._  
_**

**Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to find out more of NARUTO: Wanderer.**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter.**


End file.
